Madness In Me
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Un nuevo duque llega a la mansión, desde su aparición, muchas mujeres han desaparecido. Las preguntas llegan y Ciel quiere buscar las respuestas al lado de su fiel mayordomo, Sebastian Michaelis. ¿Qué secretos esconde el duque?
1. Prologo- Ese mayordomo, Invita

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen._

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_ _ **[ S** emi AU-Lemon **]** **S** ebastián x **M** aylene x Oc, **C** iel x **L** izzy x Oc. Inspirado en la canción de "La locura del duque de Venomania" de Gakupo Kamui._

 _ **Género:**_ _ **Romance** /Humor/ **Drama** /Sobrenatural._

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **U** n nuevo duque llega a la mansión, desde su aparición, muchas mujeres han desaparecido. Las preguntas llegan y Ciel quiere buscar las respuestas al lado de su fiel mayordomo, Sebastian Michaelis. ¿Qué secretos esconde el duque?_

* * *

 _ **Madness In Me**_

 **[** _Locura en mí_ **]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologo**

 _ **U**_ na fría noche, se veía una tés adulta de edad de unos treinta ocho años, era el duque Arthur Hawthome viendo en su reloj que marcaba las nueve de la noche, la gran fiesta en su mansión se estaba llevando a cabo, los invitados charlaban de temas cotidianos que le ocurrían dentro de sus vidas, todos usando un traje formal para esta ocasión, las encantadoras y nobles mujeres vestían con vestidos de diferentes colores, dándole a la fiesta un toque alegre. A lo lejos, este observaba a su hermosa esposa, que tenía una edad de veintiocho años; Jane Hawthome, quien estaba acompañada por su hijastro mayor Frank que tenía una edad aproximadamente de dieciséis años, de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos de color azules, y su hija menor Katie, de unos siete años, rubia de ojos azules, una simpática e inocente niña; _¿Cuál era el motivo de la fiesta?_ Pues el hijo mayor de la familia Hawthome celebraba el compromiso con la señorita, Laurie Jones, de quince años y de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Ambas familias al fin se unirán. Tanto la relación de sus hijos como también en negocios.

Desde una de las ventanas de su habitación de la planta alta, una sombra que por la iluminación nocturna hacia resaltar unos ojos verdes, de apoco se fue mostrando el color de su cabello castaño rojizo, luego se fue revelando un traje gris con blanco. Su piel era blanca casi pálida, el joven se parecía mucho a Frank. Observaba con odio y rencor hacia los invitados, incluyendo a la feliz pareja, se sentía rechazado por todos y más que en su ojo derecho lo ocultaba su flequillo, su nombre era Anthony Hawthome, el hermano gemelo de Frank, era apodado como "el niño feo" porque todos se burlaban de su feo rostro. Mirando con melancolía hacia la luna llena, apoyando su mano en su pecho, del lado de su corazón, en silencio extrañaba mucho a su verdadera madre, Lynda, _quien se había suicidado por la deformidad física que tenía su bebé_ , se sentía culpable por la muerte de ella; detestaba a su gemelo porque se llevaba muy bien con su madrastra, Jane. Y por poseer un hermoso rostro que les atraía a las mujeres más bellas de la zona, incluyendo a la futura esposa.

—Estúpidos—decía al burlarse de todos los presentes, viendo con tristeza a su amada. Anthony había sido rechazado por su único amor de la infancia, Laurie, pues se burló de su rostro y lo humillo delante de otros niños que estuvieron presentes, tirando a la basura sus sentimientos. Pero aquella niña correspondió a otra persona, a su gemelo. — ¡Los odio profundamente! —grito expresando el rencor que les guardaba a todos.

Nadie escucho lo que grito, porque los invitados estaban bailando y riendo como si nada. El joven bajaba por las escaleras, caminando por los iluminados pasillos de la mansión, él tenía su capa negra, que cubría mayormente su vestimenta y para su cabeza tenía una capucha, se apresuró para llegar hacia el sótano; abrió con una llave casi oxidada una de las habitaciones del sombrío lugar, sabe que había más puertas pero el eligió este cuarto: al entrar vio la decoración que le había puesto, velas encendidas, una telas sucias, el suelo lleno de polvo, pero lo que más impactaba el símbolo que estaba dibujado con la sal, una estrella de cinco puntas con un circulo, en una taza contenía sangre tres ratones que sacrifico para hacer un conjuro.

Comenzaba a hablar en un idioma extraño y se arrodillaba dentro de la estrella, suplicando un deseo. —Por lo menos, un pacto. De vender mi alma. —menciono en voz baja.

Con un simple soplido de una brisa fresca, apagaba todas las velas que alumbraban ese cuarto oscuro y pulcro, el muchacho se abrazaba para mantenerse caliente, lo más extraño es que ya no oía la música y el parloteo de los invitados, aparte la taza que tenía sangre de los ratones estaba vacío.

— _Anthony…—_ escuchaba una voz suave y masculina, parecía que estaba lejos.

El muchacho cerraba los ojos, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba, todavía sentía el ambiente fresco ya que su aliento que salía por su boca era vapor.

— _Anthony—_ volvió a escuchar esa voz, aunque esta vez se acercaba más y más. — _Abre los ojos._

Este asintió con la cabeza, abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver quien estaba en su cuarto, — ¿Quién eres tú? —interrogo con un temblor en sus labios, era una sombra oscura, con un aura maligno; de apoco fue tomando su forma y era un simple minino, que mostraba sus grandes ojos purpuras.

—Ah, solo eres un gato. —hablo decepcionado.

— _A veces no hay que subestimar—_ musito el felino al ir acercándose hacia el joven; su cuerpo iba cambiando de forma, de un tierno felino a un joven adulto, sin dudas era atractivo y sexy, como si nada comenzaba a aparecer un traje negro y formal, zapatos del mismo color, bien lustrados. El cabello rubio y un poco largo llegando hasta sus hombros. — _Me presento, soy el demonio Amadeo (_ _Asmodeus)_ _Lust_ **(1) —** decía al arrodillarse ante su cliente.

— ¿Amadeo Lust? —repitió percatado por el apellido. — ¿Eres el demonio de la lujuria?

—Así es, mi estimado cliente, pero puedo cumplir los deseos que usted quiere—respondió con una sonrisa, tratando de convencerlo. — ¿Quieres una vida mejor?

— ¡Claro que sí! —Dijo con voz dominante, — ¡Soy capaz de entregar mi Alma para cambiar mi vida!

— _Interesante—_ pensó al mostrar una sonrisa, dio un ligero soplido hacia un costado de lugar, para mostrar una espada que estaba escondida entre la mugre, la tomo con ambas manos, sus ojos purpura comenzaban a brillar haciendo que esta espada se cubra de un aura maligna. Voltea ligeramente hacia el muchacho que lo observaba confundido, —Pues aquí tiene un objeto especial. —Le decía al arrodillarse ante él, —Si quieres una vida nueva, solo esta espada te dará la respuesta.

— ¿Qué clase de vida? —interrogo dudando del objeto.

—Completamente diferente a esta, lleno de mujeres…—la respuesta que le dijo capto mucho la atención de este. —Solo debes apuñalarte con esa espada.

— ¿Con esta espada? —Repitió al mirar el objeto, algo le decía que no lo haga, pero quería tener una vida mejor, —Lo hare.

En ese momento, él se apuñalaba con la espada justo en su pecho; su cuerpo cayo lentamente al suelo, la espada al caer hizo un ruido metálico:

—Ahora es mi turno. —dijo Amadeo al volver a encender una vela, hizo un suave soplido para expandir el fuego.

En el patio de la mansión era todo un caos, las personas gritaban de horror y corrían pidiendo ayuda cosa que nadie llego a la salida, luego todas las personas fueron absorbidas junto con el fuego por el mismo demonio. Eso sí, el fuego ni siquiera toco los muebles del hogar, solo acorralo las vidas de las personas que estuvieron presente en la fiesta, incluyendo a la familia Hawthome.

—Despierta joven Anthony—le decía su demonio. —No está muerto.

El joven se levantó tocándose su pecho, sintiendo un leve ardor en su corazón, hacia gruñidos de dolor, trataba de aguantárselo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntaba al sentir como su corazón latía rápido.

—Ya lo veras, cuando consigas las cosas que siempre querías, duque—le contestaba con una leve sonrisa. Se acercó hacia el muchacho, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —Cuando te mires al espejo entenderás. —al decir esto le corrió un poco su flequillo para ver su otra parte del rostro, ya no tenía nada malo en él, nadie lo llamara _Cherubim_ **(2).**

 **…**

Su mansión quedaba en la zona norte de Londres, Anthony tras enterarse de la pérdida de su familia, en especial su gemelo: el quedo como único heredero de las riquezas, incluyendo la fábrica de dulces que poseía su padre, convirtiéndose en el nuevo duque de esa zona estando al lado de su fiel mayordomo Amadeo.

Cuando el joven duque asumió como heredero y dueño de la fábrica, de apoco cinco mujeres desaparecieron…

* * *

 _I. Ese mayordomo, invita._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una mañana en la mansion Phantomhive, el apenas abrió los ojos tratando de identificar aquella silueta oscura que entro en su habitación, gruño cuando escucho el sonido de las cortinas correrse a un lado, los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar esta habitación, pestaño dos veces para despabilarse, se quitó las sabanas para quedarse sentado a un lado de la cama, el mayordomo le servía su té entregándole en una taza de porcelana. Mientras eso, Sebastian se encargaba de vestirlo poniéndole su camisa blanca, unos pantalones de color negro, sus medias negras y sus zapatos del mismo color y por último le coloco su anillo azul.

—El desayuno de hoy, será unos muffins de chocolate con té verde, acompañados con pan tostados—hablaba el mayordomo al terminar de vestirlo.

—Parece un desayuno tradicional. —decía Ciel en tono sereno.

—Así es.

—Puedes retirarte, Sebastian.

—Yes, my lord

Asintió con la cabeza y bajo por las escaleras, se quedó parado en el living por unos minutos, escuchaba ruidos que provenían de la cocina, suspiro, se dirigió a ese lugar encontrándose con los demás sirvientes de la mansión, ellos comían y reían, se molestó un poco cuando los vio que estaban comiendo el desayuno del joven amo, se llevó sus manos hacia la frente.

— ¡Lo sentimos mucho, Sebastián! —exclamaron los tres a unisonó. — ¡Teníamos hambre!

—…Lo sé, tendré que preparar nuevamente el desayuno del joven amo. —hablo al ir buscando harina y chocolate, para comenzar de nuevo.

—Sebastián ¿te puedo ayudar? —preguntaba el cocinero al apoyar su mano en su hombro.

—No es necesario—contesto en seco, — Finnian encárgate de las flores, Bard… déjame a mi preparar otra vez el desayuno, Maylene…recibirás la ayuda de Bard para limpiar el living y Tanaka…quédate sentado en la silla —ordeno mostrando su mirada intimidante.

— ¡Yes, Sebastian! —decía a unisonó y se retiraron del lugar para hacer las quehaceres de la mansión.

—Ho-ho-ho

El mayordomo observo su reloj de bolsillo y sonrió de lado, se movía de un lado a otro con rapidez, preparando los postres y dejándolos a un lado, agarro un mantel blanco e lo coloco en pleno aire, este salto llevando en su mano derecha muchos platos, en cámara lenta; puso cada plato sobre el mantel, al caer sobre la mesa para el gran final, coloco los cubiertos al lado de cada plato de porcelana y luego sirvió el desayuno. —Creo que fue una nueva marca—hablo en tono burlón. Vio que el joven bajaba por las escaleras, con sus pasos firmes y su mirada seria.

— ¿Alguna noticia? —preguntó cuándo se sentó en la silla.

—Sí, hoy vendrá el duque Hawthome—contestaba Sebastián mientras que, le servía el té verde en la taza de porcelana.

— ¿Cómo se llama el invitado?

—Anthony Hawthome —respondió con una leve sonrisa. —El huésped, se quedara hoy en la noche para hablar de negocios.

—Quiero ver a nuestra visita con una cara de satisfacción. —decía Ciel con una sonrisa. —Y por cierto, fue una orden.

—Yes, My Lord. —Se inclinó un poco para decir asentir con sus palabras, —El joven Hawthome es de la compañía de chocolates-dulces, también vendrá su prometida, Elizabeth.

— ¿Elizabeth vendrá?

—En su agenda, tiene programado una cita con ella. —aclaraba mostrando su sonrisa.

—…Vaya, espero que no se estropee nada.

 **…**

Mientras que en la zona norte de Londres, en la mansión de Hawthome, un joven de aproximadamente dieciséis años, se levantaba de su cama estando completamente desnudo; sus ojos verdes claros brillaban al ser iluminados por los rayos del sol, su cabello castaño rojizo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, completamente despeinado capaz por la lujuriosa noche que tuvo, miro de reojo hacia atrás a una mujer que aparentaba de la misma edad, su piel pálida e fina, cabello rubio largo e liso, vio que estaba enredada con sus sábanas blancas. —Fue una gran noche—dijo al sonreír de lado.

De pronto la puerta se abre, un mayordomo de aproximadamente veinticinco años, de cabello rubio y de ojos purpura, había interrumpido el momento silencioso que tenía su amo.

— ¿Ocurre algo Amadeo? —pregunto sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

—Discúlpeme, joven Anthony, tiene una invitación para reunirse con Ciel Phantomhive. —contesto al entregarle un sobre.

— ¿Ciel? ¿El dueño de la compañía de juguetes?

—Así es, mi duque.

—Las noticias no tardan en llegar…—insinuó al mirar nuevamente a aquella mujer. —Me dio lástima que mis padres y mi hermano no puedan ver como he madurado.

—Fue por el pacto que acordamos—menciono al sonreír de lado, se relamió los labios y se acercó hacia su amo, miro el símbolo raro que tenía en su cuello, que era una rosa remarcado con violeta. —Tu alma a cambio de una vida nueva.

—En los diarios muestran que las mujeres están desapareciendo. —hablo el joven mientras que leía el periódico y su mayordomo comenzó a vestirlo, colocándole una camisa y unos pantalones que le pasaba sus rodillas.

—Eso se debe a su encanto mi duque, pero no se preocupe por eso ¿Quién lo notara? —decía tratando de calmarlo.

—Aunque ese Ciel puede sospechar.

—Cálmese joven Anthony, yo me encargare de cubrirlo. —dijo Amadeo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. —Mientras tanto, conserve su espada.

—Sí, me servirá de mucho.

Cuando se retiró su fiel mayordomo, él se paró y se dirigió hacia las otras habitaciones de su mansión, mirando a cada mujer que dormía tranquilamente en sus suaves y cómodas sabanas e almohadas.

—…Soy el dueño de un harem. Pero me falta completar más.

 **…**

Sebastián Michaelis había notado el desastre que causaron los sirvientes, se llevó sus manos hacia la frente, tomando las cosas de forma calmada y paciente, una de las paredes de la cocina estaba derribada, en el jardín la gran mayoría de las rosas blancas fueron aplastadas por estatuas y el living, los muebles mal lustrados. Suspiro y sonrió de lado, observo su reloj de bolsillo notando que todavía tenía tiempo, rápido pero mostrando en cámara lenta sus movimientos, es decir, como se movía para limpiar todo el desastre, limpiando, lustrando y ordenando.

—…Ya he terminado—dijo aliviado, los demás sirvientes se quedaron mirando a Sebastián, en especial Maylene, quien quedaba sonrojada al ver a ese mayordomo quitándose una gota de sudor de su frente.

— _¡Shieru, Shieru!—_ las puertas se habían abierto de golpe, y la prometida entro corriendo en la mansión, solo para buscar a su novio. El mayordomo le mostro el camino a la señorita Elizabeth.

—Joven amo, tiene visitas.

— ¿De quién?

—De su prometida, Elizabeth.

Ella entro al escritorio, abrazando tan fuertemente a su prometido, y este buscaba oxigeno por ese gran agarre que le quebraba sus huesos.

— ¡Te extrañe, Shieru!

—L-Lizzy, s-suéltame—decía mientras forcejeaba un poco con ella.

Cuando se zafo del agarre de Elizabeth, le cuesta acostumbrarse a esta clase de reacciones de su prometida. —Lizzy, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto con una sonrisa torcida, por lo que noto que su mayordomo le daba la espalda, el movimiento de sus hombros le demostraba que se estaba burlando de él. — ¡Sebastián retírate! —le ordeno elevando su tono de voz, para permitirle que desayunara junto a su prometida.

—Yes, my lord—asintió bajando un poco su cabeza. Mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, escucho unos pasos apresurados proviniendo de Finnian y de Maylene, porque Bard los había llamado, urgentemente. _— ¿Qué estarán tramando estos tres?_ —se preguntaba en su mente, se llevaba su mano izquierda hacia la frente, espero que no sea nada desastroso.

— Sebastián —pronunciaba su nombre la pelirroja que había sacado de su vista en el periódico. Los otros dos miraron de manera neutrales hacia el mayordomo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto extrañado. Bard le mostro el periódico donde mostraba las fotografía de algunas cinco jóvenes que fueron desaparecidas, una de ellas era _Paula,_ la _maid_ de la mansión _Midford_. Este permaneció leyendo atentamente, —Debo informarle al joven amo.

— ¿Cómo? Si el está ocupado con la señorita Elizabeth—mencionaba el jardinero estando preocupado.

—De todas formas, el joven amo debe saberlo. —Decía el pelinegro al sonreír de lado. No le dio ninguna orden a los tres sirvientes, que se quedaban mirando como el mayordomo se alejaba.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, la sonrisa de Elizabeth desapareció al instante, por lo que su novio se percató de aquella reacción, nunca la vio de esa manera; los ojos de la joven se cristalizaban, reflejando tristeza, algo está muy mal y el no estaba enterado.

— ¿Qué sucede Lizzy? —pregunto de forma directa. —No me gusta verte así.

—Shieru—su voz sonaba quebrada, —Desapareció Paula.

— ¿Paula?

En ese momento, ingresa Sebastián para entregarle el periódico al muchacho, que lo veía confundido:

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto al leer el título, — _"Desaparecidas de Londres"_

— ¡Ahí esta Paula! —reacciono la rubia señalando la hoja. —Hace un mes que está desaparecida.

— ¿Adonde fue? —interrogo el pelinegro estando curioso por el caso.

—Ella se fue a buscar un vestido nuevo que era para mí, en la zona norte de Londres. —contesto la joven mientras que, hacia memoria.

—Ya veo

—Tranquila Lizzy, todo saldrá bien. —hablo Ciel para consolarla.

Maylene había escuchado timbre, dejo de acomodar los cubiertos y se dirigió hacia la entrada, tocando con la palma de su mano, la perrilla de la puerta. — ¡Bienvenido…!—decía ella para recibir al invitado, se sonrojo cuando vio a otro mayordomo _sexy_ que estaba acompañando a su amo.

—Disculpe, señorita—hablaba Amadeo con gentileza. — ¿Se encuentra el señor Phantomhive?

Sebastián Michaelis se había apresurado para recibir a los invitados, cosa que le sorprendió la presencia de él. —Permíteme hablar por el joven amo, Maylene—le decía mostrando una encantadora sonrisa.

—S-Si, Sebastián-san

— _Maylene_ —repetía ese nombre Amadeo, dentro de su mente. —Me presento, mi nombre es Amadeo Lust, soy el mayordomo de la mansión Hawthome

Un ambiente incomodo se generó entre ambos mayordomos, como que ya se conocían de hace mucho tiempo atrás. — _¡Sebastián, deja entrar al invitado!_ —al escuchar esa orden, se voltea ligeramente hacia el peli azulado, quien estaba tomado de la mano junto con su prometida.

Anthony se quedó perplejo cuando vio a Lizzy, se parecía mucho a su amiga de la infancia, Laurie Jones, aunque tenía algunos detalles muy diminutos que la diferenciaban de apoco, pero aun así son iguales. —Laurie—pronuncio su nombre con un brillo especial en sus ojos, se acercó hacia la rubia.

— ¿Eh?

—Ella es mi prometida, Elizabeth Midford —la presentaba este, cosa que el duque hizo una reverencia ante la jovencita, besando gentilmente su mano.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Elizabeth. —dijo Anthony tratando de seducirla con la mirada, vio que la joven le quito rápidamente su mano, tratando de evitarlo.

—Sí, es un placer conocerlo. —decía ella al mostrar un rostro estando disgustada, porque interrumpió la cita con su prometido.

—Permítame ayudarle, señor Anthony —se ofrecía el mayordomo negro al acercarse para tomar cuidadosamente sus valijas. El otro mayordomo, Amadeo, se negó a entregárselo, cosa que llamo la atención a los dos amos.

— ¿Sucede algo, Amadeo? —pregunto el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Sebastián, tienes algo que decir? —interrogo el muchacho, estando percatado por las miradas que ocurría entre mayordomos.

—Nada, bocchan. —respondió en seco.

—Solo estábamos hablando entre nosotros, joven Anthony.

Mientras que entraban al lugar, Amadeo no dejaba de observar disimuladamente a Maylene, quien trataba de llevar unos platos de porcelana junto con algunos cubiertos hacia la mesa, iba agregarlos para el invitado, subiendo las escaleras, Sebastián se detuvo en seco al frente de una puerta; el otro mayordomo arrugo apropósito la alfombra roja:

— ¡Ah! —grito la pelirroja flotando en el aire, el rubio se movía ágilmente en cámara lenta, agarrando los cubiertos y los platos, después la joven cayó sobre él. — ¡L-Lo siento! —se disculpaba, estando roja como tomate, sus piernas temblaban por la incómoda posición.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —interrogo este, mostrando su rostro de preocupado.

— ¿Eh? Etto…Si estoy bien, muchas gracias. —respondió tartamudeando, se levantaba con cuidado, aún seguía colorada tras seguir mirando a ese muchacho. —Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. —Hablo al colocar los cubiertos en la mesa, —Me alegra haber ayudado a una doncella como usted.

— _Maylene_ —la nombro en su mente, el mayordomo negro, estaba sorprendido por la atención que estaba recibiendo ella, algo le estaba disgustando toda esta escenita, pero no sabía explicar con exactitud lo que sentía, no quería romper ninguna decoración por culpa de su enojo. — _Aléjate de ella_ —lo reprochaba en sus pensamientos.

—Espero poder hablar mejor contigo, pero ahora debo terminar de llevar el equipaje a mi amo—hablaba Amadeo, al sonreír cálidamente, —Permiso, mi doncella.

—… ¿Doncella? —repitió en silencio.

—Te tardaste mucho. —Agrego Sebastián frunciendo entre cejas, —Aquí tienes la habitación para tu amo.

El rubio entro tranquilamente en el cuarto, viendo todo su alrededor, la encantadora decoración, muebles lujosos y caros, cortinas de color verde obscuro y otros de color blanco.

—Me agrada tu estilo de decorar, Sebastián. —Le halagaba este, se voltea ligeramente para dirigirle la mirada, pero el otro estaba molesto, — ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto el pelinegro estando serio.

—Soy el mayordomo de Anthony. —Contesto, acomodándose su flequillo con delicadeza, — ¿Qué no te agrada mi presencia?

—No. —le decía quedando de brazos cruzados, quería echarlo de la mansión y más por el hecho de haberse acercado a Maylene.

— ¿Acaso estas celoso?

—No es eso…—dijo al asomarse de apoco, —No quiero que te acerques a lo que me pertenece—le susurro en el oído.

—Demasiado tarde. —Aclaro en tono burlón, —He leído la historia de Maylene, y puede ayudarme de mucho.

—No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo, ni a ella, ni al bocchan. —lo amenazaba, enfadándose cada vez más y más. —Que seas el demonio de la Lujuria, no te hace ser más fuerte…

—Somos unos pecadores, Sebastián. —Musito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, —Sal de mi camino…

—…Ya quisieras. —agrego al final, para retirarse del cuarto, dejando a su enemigo molesto.

—… _Maylene será de mi harem._ —se dijo en su mente, mientras que sus risas se convertían en un eco, porque el joven Anthony estaba riendo macabramente en su interior, planeando unas lindas travesuras para la prometida de Ciel, era una tentación que no podía resistir…Él estaba comiendo con la pareja que está en _compromiso._

—Shieru, no me agrada el invitado—le susurraba en el oído.

—Lizzy, no seas descortés. —le reprochaba el joven estando serio.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—No, Anthony. —le contestaba este, tratando de sonreír de lado pero no podía.

* * *

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **N/A: (1) Lust: significa Lujuria en inglés. Lo puse como apellido para Amadeo :D (** **Asmodeus) es el verdadero nombre del demonio de la lujuria xD pero yo le puse "Amadeo", porque es algo similar jejej**

 **(2)Cherubim: Es un apodo y/o el nombre que le decían al hermano de (Sateriasis Venomania) en la canción de Gakupo Kamui :D …La deformidad que tenia fue que apareció un "mini" rostro en la mejilla del recién nacido.**

 **Mas o menos serán seis o cinco capítulos :D , ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

 _ **Espero que les guste este capítulo n.n jejeje**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


	2. Ese mayordomo, Investiga

_II. Ese mayordomo, investiga_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Podemos ir de compras? Shieru—pregunto la rubia mientras le daba un bocado a su pudin. Sebastián y Amadeo estuvieron preparando el desayuno para sus amos, vieron de reojo las actitudes que tuvieron ambos jóvenes, donde ella rompió el ambiente silencioso.

—Lizzy tenemos un invitado—contesto en seco, el muchacho bebió su té verde, miro disimuladamente al invitado, quien seguía mostrando su sonrisa simpática ante su prometida. — _Elizabeth, ¿cierto?_

—Sí, Lizzy me puede llamar mi prometido. —aclaraba estando de brazos cruzados, ni siquiera quería mirar al otro joven, porque seguía molesta de que su cita no está yendo del todo bien.

—De acuerdo, no tengo problema en que se vayan a comprar cosas—hablo el castaño, estando sereno, se sentía _importante_ al captar la atención de la prometida. —De todas formas no me quedare mucho tiempo.

—L-Lo siento por ser descortés con usted—se disculpaba ella al sentir la mirada pesada de su prometido, —Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.

—No se preocupen por mí, igual tiene sus razones para comportarse así. —decía este al darle un bocado a su pastel de chocolate. Ciel los había ignorado completamente a los dos para concentrarse en leer el periódico, el castaño se paralizo al ver la portada del diario. — _No hay pistas de las once chicas desaparecidas…_ —se atraganto un poco, por lo que Lizzy volteo ligeramente para ver la portada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —interrogo confundida. — ¿Conoces a esas chicas?

—N-No es eso—agarro una taza de café y después lo bebió de un sorbo, necesitaba aclarar su garganta, —N-No puedo creer que los policías de este país no hallaron nada —hablo molesto.

—…Mi fiel sirvienta desapareció—agrego Elizabeth con voz quebrada, —Nadie sabe nada de ella.

—Discúlpeme, pero ¿cómo se llama su sirvienta?

—Paula.

Un ambiente incomodo se generó en la mesa del desayuno, el duque estaba paralizado al oír ese nombre, porque la conocía es más, está en su mansión ahora y esto hizo que se ponga más nervioso de lo que estaba.

—Debo ir a ver algo—decía el duque al levantarse de la silla, hizo una reverencia para disculparse, —Que tenga buen provecho.

—Bocchan, le llego una carta—interrumpió Sebastián, dejando a Anthony ahí parado. — ¿Ya termino de desayunar? Que rápido. —hablaba mostrándole su encantadora sonrisa, que le hacía retroceder. Al duque le caía una gotita de sudor por su rostro.

—…No pero ya estoy lleno. —respondió suspirando pesadamente. —Voy a continuar desayunando.

—Me parece bien.

Maylene se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la planta alta, como le ordenaron limpiar las habitaciones, ella se llevaba consigo las sabanas que estaban sucias, para después ponerlas a lavar. Suspira al ver el jabón de polvo. —No uses mucho jabón, mi doncella—le susurraba en el oído el rubio, que la sorprendió al notar su presencia.

—A-Amadeo -san—tartamudeo la muchacha estando sonrojada, —No debería estar aquí.

—Lo sé, pero quiero ayudar—decía Amadeo agarrando el jabón en polvo para colocar en la máquina. —Creo que eso es suficiente.

—M-Muchas gracias, A-Amadeo -san—agradecía tartamudeando, estando nerviosa. — Sebastián –san, es el que me ayuda.

—Deberías acostumbrarte conmigo—musito con voz seductora, acercándose lentamente para no espantarla. —Me recuerdas mucho a una doncella.

— ¿Doncella? —repitió estando colorada.

—Maylene, ¿Qué haces aquí? —interrumpió Bard cargando una canasta de frutas junto con Finnian, Tanaka solo pasaba por ahí llevando una taza, - _Ho-ho-ho-,_ ella no sabía que decirles a sus amigos pero justamente llego alguien más. —Sebastián.

—Bard, Finnian terminen de llevar las frutas a la cocina. —les ordenaba el mayordomo negro, cuando los demás salieron, le dirigía la mirada a la parejita _._ Obviamente, estaba molesto con la presencia de otro demonio en la mansión y más que, ese demonio quería estar con la sirvienta. —Maylene, no quiero más distracciones. —estaba serio, noto que se sentía apenada.

—L-Lo siento Sebastián-san —se disculpaba, marchándose del lugar.

—No tienes que ser duro con ella, Sebastián. —insinuó Amadeo estando de brazos cruzados, el pelinegro se contenía de ahogarlo con sus propias manos, pero no desperdiciaría su aliento para hablar con un demonio acosador e vulgar. —Además esa doncella se parece mucho a una chica de mi pasado…—este vio como Michaelis voltea ligeramente para verlo con sus ojos brillosos.

— ¿Así? Interesante —hablo curioso, — ¿Cómo se llama tu mujer, Lust?

—No pienso decírtelo. —Se negaba a responder esa pregunta, —Seguiré investigando a mi doncella.

— ¿Tu doncella? —Repitió en tono irónico, — ¿Desde cuándo reclamas a una mujer como tuya? Quiero saberlo, porque tú te acostaste con tantas mujeres que, seguramente ya perdiste la cuenta.

—… ¡Cállate! —exclamo nervioso, mientras que una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla derecha. — ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Los demonios somos así…—decía al hacer una mueca, —Es fácil.

—No quiero hablar de esto contigo. —dijo el rubio al avanzar sus pasos, chocándose con el hombro izquierdo del otro. — _No te metas en mi territorio._ —le susurraron en su oído. — _Claro_ _que_ _si…lo_ _hare_ —hablo en su mente.

 **…**

Caminando por el centro de Londres, el conde había tomado de la mano a su prometida, porque se sentía obligado a hacerlo, el duque también los estaba acompañando, incluyendo a los mayordomos, quienes estaban atrás del pequeño grupito. Sin embargo, las noticias causaban furor en esta zona y eso se percibía en el ambiente, dos o tres padres preguntando a la policía por sus hijas desaparecidas por lo que, Anthony trataba de ignorar todo lo relacionado a su harem.

—" _Mi duque, no se preocupe…Con el tiempo las van a olvidar"_ —le manipulaba en la mente del muchacho, este solo asintió en voz alta. —De acuerdo.

—Hay muchas chicas desaparecidas. —Hablo Ciel percatado, — _Ya_ _investigare_ _el_ _caso_. —pensó, al seguir avanzando sus pasos para llegar a la funeraria.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Shieru? —Pregunto Elizabeth estando confundida, — ¡Sabes que no me gusta esta clase de cosas!

—Entonces, ve con Anthony…—le decía el muchacho en tono burlón, por lo que Michaelis se preocupó por las decisiones que estaba tomando su _bocchan._

—Sería un placer hacerle compañía, doncella —insinuó el duque al hacer una reverencia. —" _Amadeo, ve a vigilar a las otras doncellas."_ —le hablo telepáticamente.

—" _Yes, my duke"_ —contesto de igual manera, —" _Creo que tenemos a una persona especial que, lo pueda defender aparte de su servidor"_

—" _Después hablamos de eso…Amadeo"_

—Discúlpenme, debo retirarme—musito el rubio, inclinando un poco la cabeza, miro de reojo a Sebastián. —Tengo que encargarme de unos preparativos de la mansión del duque.

— ¿Eh? Que rápido, pero va regresar ¿no? —Intervino Michaelis frunciendo el ceño, —No dejara solo a su amo ¿no? Porque eso lo deja como un mal mayordomo de su familia.

—…Descuida, Sebastián, mi duque sabe lo que hace. —contradijo con voz frívola, la escena parecía como _chibi,_ porque los tres se quedaban mirando las actitudes que tenían los dos mayordomos. —Además, aun no cumplo una orden.

— _Tsk…_ —se molestó el pelinegro recordando otra cosa, — _El Alma de mi bocchan no le pertenece, tampoco el de Maylene…_ —se dijo en su mente.

—Ahora, si me permiten necesito terminar con algunos trabajos.

—Nos vemos luego, Amadeo. —se despidió el duque, al sonreír por lo bajo. —Hmm ¿Vienes Ciel?

—Sí, no debo dejar sola a mi prometida. —respondió desviando la mirada para esconder su rubor.

— ¡S-Shieru! —reacciono Lizzy con un brillo especial en sus ojos, aparte que demostraba mucho su rubor.

— _Mierda…Ese bastardo, se terminó quedando_ —se hablaba en su mente, —Me alegro mucho que nos puedas acompañar, amigo Ciel. —fingió una sonrisa.

—Sebastián, quiero que hables con el Sepulturero. —le ordenaba este, con voz dominante. —Después infórmame de lo que te dice.

—Yes, my lord. —dijo el pelinegro inclinando su cuerpo para hacer una reverencia y sonrió de lado, para dar media vuelta y así poder entrar al lugar.

—Me sorprende tu mayordomo. —decía el castaño en tono burlón.

—No voy a estar presumiendo, esta vez. —contradijo el muchacho al tomarle de la mano a su novia.

—Maldito bastardo. —murmuro por lo bajo, — _Cuando la tenga en mi poder, no habrá marcha atrás._

 **…**

Cuando el demonio de la lujuria llego a la mansión, las doncellas del duque actuaban de manera tan serena, como si nada hubiera pasado. El estado de todas las chicas era normal, cada una actuaba tranquilamente, es decir, que todas las doncellas estaban haciendo los quehaceres de la mansión. Una joven de cabellos castaños se acercó hacia el mayordomo, quien después capto su atención.

— ¿Dónde está el duque? —pregunto Paula con una mirada perdida.

—Tardara en regresar. —contesto este al besarle en la frente. —Tranquila mi doncella, pronto las vamos a satisfacer.

—…—la joven solo asintió con la cabeza, se inclinó un poco para retirarse. —Disculpe, amo.

—Dos hombres con un harén…—murmuraba por lo bajo, —Maylene, o mejor dicho a mi Lilith **(1)**

Amadeo se quedó buscando algunos papeles para después quemarlos en la chimenea, uno que otro lo quemaba con sus propias manos, todo para que el otro demonio no se ponga a investigar sobre las desapariciones de estas mujeres tan hermosas. Lo que este planeaba era algo aparte, un posible llamado de atención para atraer a dos mujeres más a su harem y esto se debe a Maylene e Elizabeth… Su amo tanto como él, estaba decididos de que aquellas dos mujeres eran las indicadas para terminar de cierta forma este pacto. Quizás, Amadeo quería llevársela en cuerpo y Alma a la sirvienta, en cambio, Anthony quería seducirla y casarse con Elizabeth, evitando generar contacto con Ciel, si este estrato de _plan_ _A_ se cumplía: no habría necesidad de llevarse el Alma de un adolescente un tanto caprichoso para su edad. Pero el _plan B_ dado a que los requisitos no se cumplía, Amadeo estaba en todo su derecho en llevarse el Alma de Anthony, para satisfacer su hambre por unos días…Todo dependía de la situación.

 **…**

A Sebastián no le gustaba perder el tiempo con el sepulturero, detestaba oír sus risas chillonas pero tenía que hacer algo para robarle información, tal vez, esto podría sacarle algunas dudas sobre la supuesta aparición de un pariente demoniaco. _Amadeo._

—Jajaj, ¡Ya es suficiente! —replico Undertaker, al retorcerse de la risa sobre el escritorio.

—Necesito saber sobre las desapariciones de estas mujeres. —hablo el mayordomo con seriedad, al ver como el sujeto iba deteniendo sus carcajadas, no le quedó otra que seguir insistiendo sobre el tema.

— ¿Mujeres desaparecidas? —repitió al cubrirse su boca, conteniendo la risa. —Me suena a algo repetitivo.

— ¿Repetitivo? ¿Esto ya paso alguna vez? —interrogo este al fruncir entre cejas. — _Tu pariente es el demonio de la lujuria, es obvio que se repite._ —escuchaba la respuesta. — ¿Con quién hizo el trato?

—Hmm…Déjame hacer memoria. —replico de forma crédula. — ¡Ah! Ya sé, era de un tal Cherubim Venomania. Pero cuando uno hace un trato con este demonio, todo se cumple y las consecuencias llegan después. Jajaj—hablaba entre risas.

—Como todo pecado capital, cada uno recibe su castigo. —agrego el mayordomo al sonreír de lado.

—Pero…Cherubim se había hecho pasar por su hermano mayor, Sateriasis Venomania. —comento Undertaker cambiando el tono de su voz, en algo más serio. —Cuando falleció Cherubim, las victimas tuvieron hijos no deseados a causa del pecado. —Dijo — Fueron reconocidos como _"los hijos del mal"._

—Entonces, dices que puede repetirse atraves de Anthony Hawthome ¿no? —comento el mayordomo llegando a una conclusión. — ¿Alguna forma de detenerlo?

— ¿Anthony Hawthome? —repitió este al hacer una mueca. —Recuerdo que apareció en los diarios sobre la tragedia de sus padres y de los invitados. —cambiaba de tema.

Sebastián frunció el ceño, esos datos le servía. Necesitaba mucha información para completar lo que ya tiene.

— ¿Qué clase de accidente? —cuestionaba, tenía un mal presentimiento. — ¿Cómo lo detuvieron a Cherubim?

—Incendio, todos los invitados fueron quemados vivos. —Respondió —Incluyendo a su familia, Amadeo no cambia la vida, solo la complica para llevarse un Alma. —Comento —A menos…Que después de muchos años sienta afecto hacia un humano.

Sebastián frunció el ceño, ¿Amadeo sentir afecto por un humano? Podría ser que si, depende de quién sea la persona que logro conmoverlo. Sobre Anthony lo dudaba, solo podía cumplir los deseos repulsivos pero, no se iba a dejar domar tan fácilmente…

El peli plata sonrió por lo bajo, le sorprendía verlo fingir su "preocupación". Trataba de hacer memoria ya que, no recuerda quien fue el propietario de esa Alma que estaba llena de odio y rencor.

—Hmm…Cuando detuvieron a Cherubim, su Alma había desaparecido y fue llevado a la condena, por así decirlo. —se burló por lo bajo, escondía su risa lunática. —Solo sé que, Amadeo no logro apropiarse de esa Alma pecadora. —Comentaba con un semblante burlón e peligroso —Digamos que uno de los Shinigamis fue a buscarlo.

El demonio quedo perplejo, ¿Acaso Undertaker busco a Cherubim Venomania? No dejo de apartar la mirada.

— ¿Tú fuiste?

—Digamos que sí. —Admitía con voz chillona, contenía su risa. —Me suplicaba para que lo deje en otro camino.

—Entiendo…

—Lastima, si se negaba a ese trato su vida terminaría al lado de su amiga de la infancia. —Confesaba el verdadero camino del hijo menor de Venomania —Ella se iba a separar de Sateriasis para quedarse con el hijo menor del duque.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo sé, lo sé…Es información confidencial pero tengo mi derecho. —contesto haciendo una mueca. —Es todo lo que se. Sebastián.

El pelinegro frunció entre cejas, no le agradaba para nada lo que se aproximaba, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca del nuevo duque.

 **…**

Sus ojos purpuras rodaron hacia una muchacha que estaba completamente desnuda, las sabanas solían marcarle su hermosa figura, el cabello negro y corto que estaba todo despeinado sobre la cama: la había dejado exhausta y sudada. Lust se fue vistiendo nuevamente, sintió un tacto suave como si fuera una suave caricia, volteo ligeramente su cuello para ver a una de sus otras doncellas:

—Paula ¿Qué sucede? —Indagaba extrañado, —Sabes que estoy ocupado con Lan Mao—la doncella había visto a una de sus "amigas" recostada en la cama.

—L-Lo lamento, mi amo. —Inclinaba la cabeza, —Es que…L-Lo necesito. —esa tierna voz suplicante, le tentaba a Lust. La joven se dirigió hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza, suplicándole que este con ella.

— ¿Vendrá conmigo?

El no se podía negar a una petición como esa, porque sus chicas sabían que le gustaba mucho satisfacerlas de esa manera. Pero el rubio no podía continuar con ciertas tentaciones, quería llegar rápido a su objetivo.

—Por hoy no, pero cuando regrese te complaceré. —contesto entre dientes. —Debo traer a mi doncella, Lilith—se refería a cierta pelirroja que estaba en la otra mansión.

—Entiendo, mi amo. —hizo una reverencia para retirarse y dejarlo solo. — _Espera…_ —escucho su voz masculina e seductora. La tomo bruscamente del brazo para depositar un apasionado beso que duro mucho, porque la muchacha quería disfrutar esos labios carnosos y tentadores que tenía su amo. —Q-Quédate conmigo—replico.

—Después…— contradecía al separar sus labios de ella. —Espérame.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se retiro de la habitación. Se había ido a preparar algunos asuntos con la vestimenta de las chicas.

 **…**

Al ver como sus amigos se encargaban de mantener la limpieza en la mansión, ella se controlaba para no causar problemas. Cada uno estaba haciendo sus quehaceres, Bard en la cocina tratando de preparar algo tranquilo para el conde, Finnian se abstenía de arruinar las hermosas rosas blancas que decoraban por fuera de la mansión Phantomhive. Tanaka, bueno, él estaba relajado como de costumbre. La pelirroja suspiro pesadamente, porque se estaba imaginando al mayordomo, Sebastián, esa imagen de alguien tan caballeroso como él; no podía quitarlo de su mente era como verlo por todos lados y eso causaba que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran. Pues solía recordar cuando lo tiene muy de cerca… ¿Cuántas veces trato de llamarle su atención? Como quinientas veces, supongo. Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y lo admite con todo su aliento, el tema era… ¿Puede ser correspondida? Dudaba y mucho, porque lo veía muy imposible que la viera, quizás la note pero solo en sus errores…Fue muy poco las felicitaciones que recibió por su parte. ¿Alguna vez, recibió algún premio por eso? O ¿Por las cosas que defiende? De ninguna manera y eso la desilusionaba y hacia que esconda sus sentimientos. Aunque, Sebastián la trata como una amiga y nada mas…

—Quisiera ser algo más que una amiga—hablo por lo bajo. —Por lo menos, estar a su lado.

Maylene estaba quebrada por dentro, aunque por fuera seguía de pie y por más que sea rechazada. Siempre iba seguir intentando. Cuando le quito de vista a sus amigos, se asusto un poco al ver como las luces tintineaban entre apagar e prender, como si, alguien estuviera jugando con los botones de la luz.

— ¿Qué esta sucediendo? —se auto cuestionaba, al sacarse sus anteojos redondos. Lentamente, fue sacando sus armas que estaban escondidas por su muslo, no se notaba porque su uniforme lo escondía.

Finnian estaba tan distraído con las flores que ni siquiera se cubrió la espalda; una sombra negra se estaba movilizando sigilosamente en la noche, una vez cerca, logro noquear a su objetivo pero le faltaba alguien más…

— _Maylene…Maylene_ —escuchaba una voz masculina, lo reconoció. Fue a buscar a sus amigos pero tanto como el cocinero y el jardinero estaban inconscientes en sus puestos de trabajo. Eso le erizo la piel. — ¿Sebastián? —pronuncio su nombre, estando confundida. — ¡Necesitamos ayuda! —exclamo al tocar el pulso de sus compañeros.

— _Maylene, esta es nuestra noche…_ —decía esa voz seductora, claramente creía que se trataba del mayordomo. Ella se sonrojo. Vio que ciertas luces de la mansión se habían apagado de golpe. — _Ven conmigo…Es una orden._ —le ofrecía su mano.

—Pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Bard y con Finnian? —pregunto con un semblante serio y confundida. —N-No podemos dejarlos así.

Unos ojos purpuras resaltaron en la oscuridad. Ella retrocedió, tenía miedo. Por más que estaba retrocediendo, más se estaba acercando.

— _No tengas miedo, my maid._ —La tomo por sorpresa, si, era Sebastian Michaelis pero había algo diferente a él, — _¿Sus ojos estaban brillando? Pero…El nunca me dice 'My maid'_ —se decía en su mente.

El mayordomo la agarraba de la mano y apoyaba su mano izquierda en la cintura. Ambos estaban en el living de la mansión, eran el centro de todo, de apoco comenzaron a danzar de izquierda a derecha. Ni ella podía creer que estaba bailando con él. Pestañaba dos veces, pero si era él. Aunque en el punto de vista de otra persona, se podía saber otra apariencia del demonio… _¿Era Michaelis?_

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la joven tenía esa mirada perdida, sus ojos ya no brillaban. Sin embargo, el baile aun no terminaba hasta que ella dijera:

— _Mi amo…_ —sonreía al verlo a los ojos, — _Quiero estar contigo..._ —lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Lo sabía. —le correspondió el abrazo. Inclinaba un poco su cuerpo para quedar a la estatura de ella, asomando su rostro para robarle un tierno y apasionado beso, ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

— _¡Lust Amadeo!_ —exclamo otra voz, la puerta se había abierto bruscamente. Por lo que, interrumpió la escena de estos dos. El demonio lo estaba mirando con sus ojos brillosos de color purpura. —Mi amigo… Lo lamento. —Fingía tristeza, —Ahora ella me pertenece. —dijo al cubrirla entre sus brazos.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —exclamo Michaelis, acercándose bruscamente hacia su rival, sosteniendo en sus manos unos cubiertos que se trataban de cuchillos y tenedores de plata. Amadeo sonrió por lo bajo y se movilizo tan rápidamente para desaparecer delante de sus ojos. — ¡Maylene!

— _Ja-Ja-Ja-Ja, ahora ella pertenece a mi harem._ —esa voz sonaba como un eco en toda la mansión. — _Ahora es mi turno, Sebastián._

— ¡Bocchan! —reacciono al abrir sus ojos, se fue rápidamente a averiguar el estado del conde.

 **…**

— ¡Shieru, Shieru. Quiero ese vestido! —gritaba al señalar un reluciente vestido de color rosado con detalles violetas, hasta el corset era hermoso con esos colores. Ciel estaba irritado por la voz chillona de su pareja, así que hizo un respingón de cansancio y asintió con la cabeza.

—Espérame aquí, junto con Anthony—le decía, —Iré a comprarte ese vestido.

— ¡Gracias Shieru! —le dio un beso en la mejilla para dejarlo ruborizado. — _D-De nada._

En el pueblo se llevaba a cabo un pequeño festival de baile, postes de luz y las velas daban una linda escena entre las personas que bailaban al ritmo de la melodía instrumental, muchos se acercaban para danzar con sus parejas.

— ¿No es hermoso? —cuestionaba el castaño, acercándose al lado de Elizabeth, quien voltea hacia un lado.

—Sí que lo es. —sus ojos brillaban porque quería bailar, pero su prometido se fue a comprar su vestido. —M-Me gustaría participar.

— ¿Quieres bailar? Elizabeth—le preguntaba al ofrecer su mano, ella sonrojada y asintió con la cabeza. Esta vez, sería una buena oportunidad para el joven. —Solo para darnos tregua, ¿De acuerdo?

—C-Claro, Anthony.

Se fueron mezclando entre la multitud, danzando en el medio de la pista. De apoco todo daba vueltas para la muchacha, se dejaba llevar porque su acompañante danzaba tan bien que, lo disfrutaba y se había olvidado de sus peleas contra él o el motivo por la cual, no le caía bien. Con el tiempo, vio que sus ojos estaban brillando de color purpura, unos cuernos pequeños apenas estaban saliendo en su frente y en su espalda, unas alas enormes fueron apareciendo… ¿Acaso estaba delirando? Elizabeth no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, quizás se estaba enfermando y por eso veía todo.

—La danza del demonio. —murmuro por lo bajo, este sabía que su poder estaba funcionando. Así, era la apariencia de Hawthome, su pecado lo transformo en ese ser demoniaco. —Sigue mis pasos, mi doncella.

Lizzy estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, sus ojos estaban perdiendo el brillo y obedecía todo lo que su acompañante le decía. Las personas quedaron conmovidas por esa pareja, pero nadie sabía de la apariencia demoniaca del joven, algunos aplaudían y sonreían porque estaban "enamorados".

— ¿Lizzy? —Ciel la estaba buscando, hasta que se asomo donde estaba el publico. Puede que el resto no podía verlo pero, el conde si podía ver esa transformación. Obviamente, quedo shockeado por su invitado, además que estaba bailando con su novia. — ¡Anthony! —exclamo deteniendo la música de golpe, aunque este ya se aprovecho en arrebatarle un apasionado beso, perdiendo completamente a la señorita Elizabeth.

Del otro lado, había llegado Sebastián permaneció impactado por el escándalo que causo su _bocchan._ El también podía ver el pecado que consumía el duque. — ¡Bocchan, aléjese! —reacciono al cubrirlo.

El duque salió corriendo al lado de su pareja, quien seguía sus pasos. Buscaron un lugar seguro para desaparecer.

— ¡Sebastián, rescata a Lizzy! —ordenaba con voz furiosa. El se ofreció para cargar a su bocchan

— _Yes, My Lord_ —asintió, al inclinarse un poco. Obedeciendo las órdenes de su amo, corrió rápidamente para perseguir a la pareja, ellos iban por aire mientras que, el mayordomo iba corriendo por tierra, saltando en cada árbol, de cuando ellos estuvieron atravesando por arriba del bosque. Siguiendo el camino del enemigo, lograron llegar a la mansión Hawthome; el bosque que habían atravesado tenía un ambiente sombrío al igual que en el territorio del enemigo.

—Esto no me gusta para nada, Sebastián. —comentaba el conde, percibiendo el desierto del pueblo _"Asmodean",_ pues ellos lo notaron por el cartel que decía: ' _Bienvenido a Asmodean'._ —Este pueblo decían que habitaban los demonios. —le hablaba a su mayordomo.

— ¿Por eso le apodaron así? —Cuestionaba el demonio frunciendo el ceño, — ¿Por qué fue?

—Sí, pero Madam Red me comento una leyenda… —respondió al tragar saliva. —Dicen que hace unos años atrás, este pueblo se mantenía gracias a un generoso duque con el apellido Venomania, porque era como un alcalde. Pero, cuando fallecieron algunos familiares, su hijo mayor Sateriasis…—tomo una pausa, para después continuar. —Genero un gran cambio en el pueblo y por alguna extraña razón, las mujeres de este lugar y la princesa de Belzenia desaparecieron…Y todos decían que era un demonio. —se quedo inmóvil.

—Interesante leyenda, bocchan.

— _Pero aun sigue…_ —una tercera voz se escucho detrás de ellos, voltearon ligeramente hacia atrás. — ¿Grell? —frunció el ceño.

— ¡Sebastián, amor! —grito dirigiéndose hacia él, con los brazos abiertos. — ¡Dame un beso! —en ese momento, el demonio le sube entre sus brazos a su amo para dar un gran saldo y evitar al shinigami.

—Debes ser discreto, shinigami. —comentaba el pelinegro, al mirarlo fríamente.

— ¡Auch! La próxima no te vas a escapar de mí, Sebastian-chan. —advertía al frotarse la cabeza por el golpe.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me enviaron para buscar el Alma de un joven. —Respondió entre dientes, —No puedo dar más información.

El demonio sonrió por lo bajo e hizo una mueca de disgusto, se llevo su mano derecha hacia la frente para fingir que quería probar algo.

—Hmmm…Me pregunto qué sabor tiene tus labios, Grell. —Musito indignado, —Lastima, nunca lo sabré.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —reacciono emocionado con desangre nasal. — ¡Dame un beso!

—Lo lamento, pero si no dices el resto de la información no podre hacerlo. —contradecía el pelinegro quedando de brazos cruzados, el conde estaba perplejo y a la vez, asqueado con toda esta escenita.

—Bien. Es cierto que hubo un nuevo duque y se trataba del hijo mayor de Venomania pero…Después, se dieron cuenta que era el hijo menor. —Hablo —Cuando el juicio final llego para él, fue apuñalado por una mujer.

— ¿Una mujer?

—Los rumores decían de esa manera, nosotros solo arrebatamos su Alma pero, esa mujer…Es el problema. —comento entre risitas. —Porque ninguna mujer se pudo resistir a los encantos de ese demonio.

—A menos que…—se quedo pensando Sebastián. Sintió la presencia de Grell, moviéndose ligeramente para evitarlo así no recibía sus besos.

— ¡Cumple tu trato, demonio! —exclamo desilusionado.

—No puedo, hasta liberar a las mujeres de las garras de Amadeo. —comento este al hacer una mueca.

— ¿Amadeo-chan? —los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron con corazones, estaba tan emocionado porque una de sus fantasías se iba a cumplir. — ¡Trió! —le causo un escalofrió a los dos hombres. — ¿Cómo piensan detener el pecado?

—Yo sé como…—hablo Sebastián le dirigirle la mirada a su bocchan. Quien hizo una mueca de mal gusto, no estaba de humor.

—N-No todo menos eso…—se negaba una y otra vez, —Que participe Grell.

— ¿Yo? —se señalaba de forma incrédula. — ¡Genial, quiero conocer a Amadeo-chan! ¡Death! —por ultimo hace su pose.

* * *

 _Continaura…_

* * *

 _ **Lilith (1): Fue esposa de Adán, anterior de Eva. Ella al unirse con los demonios (que también fueron sus amantes) se transforma en un demonio, que se une a los hombres por las noches como un súcubo. Bueno, en mi historia ella fue la amante de Amadeo, por corto tiempo ya que fue asesinada por los Ángeles. Además, Lust ve a Maylene como "la reencarnación" de Lilith, aparte la siente diferente a ella por los sentimientos y sus emociones.**_

 _ **N/A: Este fanfic va a durar aproximadamente cinco o seis capítulos jajaj :D. Tanto como el prologo-primer capítulo y este ya lo tenía escrito, pero los que siguen no xD Porque dudaba de esta idea jajaj. Y también no sabía si subir el fanfic jajaj.**_

 _ **Sobre el motivo que involucro la canción de Gakupo es porque estuve investigando un poco jajaj pero en este fic será como una leyenda algo antigua para Londres que pocos recuerdan.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **¿Fui rápida para que todo pase tan apresurado?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado :3**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios n.n**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


	3. Ese mayordomo, recuerda

_III. Ese mayordomo, Recuerda_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde que Anthony Hawthome subió como el nuevo duque del pueblo _Asmodean,_ cinco mujeres de diferentes edades habían desaparecido. Padres y esposos no supieron nada ya más de tres semanas, y esto continuaba porque otras desaparecían sin avisar sobre su paradero. Absolutamente nada. Los policías no encontraron nada y la historia se repetía con una leyenda del mismo lugar, apodado como _"El pueblo de los demonios"_ o _"Donde habitan los demonios"._ Los hombres no tenían esperanzas ya que las mujeres fueron tragadas por la tierra del lugar y por sentir esa mala vibración en sus hogares, terminaron decidiendo abandonar el pueblo a otra zona de Londres o quizás, trasladándose a otros países. Padres con hijos, sin hijas y sin madres para acompañarlos, solo hombres. El duque no daba respuestas, a veces solía ser sociable con los campesinos pero últimamente se volvió muy misterioso y hacia viajes a países sin pagar a los empleados de sus dos fábricas, la de su familia y de la familia Jones.

Y pronto, _Asmodean_ tomo el papel como _"El pueblo que fue abandonado por Dios…"_

Por alguna extraña razón, las cartas que se enviaban hacia la zona central de Londres para informar a la Reina nunca llegaban. Las antiguas quejas de los campesinos y empleados de las fábricas fueron recibidos después de un mes de la noticia del nuevo duque. Era extraño y sospechoso para Victoria. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en ese lugar? Todo se enredaba en un misterio y los diarios daban la noticia de la zona norte de Londres. Más adelante, el perro guardián de la reina se fue enterando sobre estas desapariciones, incluyendo la desaparición de Paula. Por sorpresa, las fechas sobre las reuniones de Anthony figuraban un pequeño encuentro de negocios con el conde Phantomhive, de las cuales no se logró o más bien, ni siquiera se llegó a dialogar en ningún momento. ¿Por qué? Pues el conde tenía otra cita por la cual no podía rechazar esta vez…

Tanto como el duque y su mayordomo eran dueños de un harén un poco más complejo, cuarenta y cinco mujeres que fueron acosadas por ellos. Hasta podría haber más mujeres todavía y contando con las cinco actuales llegarían a los cincuenta y faltaban muchas más. Eso los obsesiona pero no a Amadeo, sino a su cliente. Todo demonio sabe cómo terminaría este pecado del mal que, ni los shinigamis podrían detener su alimento.

Cada pétalo era un recuerdo de las doncellas que arrastro en su repulsiva tentación. ¿Podría haber fin? Elizabeth y Maylene no serían el final de todo, el siempre pedía más excepto su mayordomo.

Durante este nuevo mando de su amo, tuvo que actuar en varias cosas para no sospechar nada incluyendo a las leyes ¿Cómo? Utilizando sus poderes para controlar ese " _poder humano"_. Así se refería a la ley de la raza humana, manipulaba las mentes de los oficiales aunque, no debía hacerlo porque le correspondía a otro, _Avaricia_. De cierta forma se cumplía la corrupción, había injusticia y no es por el dinero sino por controlar la ley. Existió una contradicción de algunos oficiales hacia Anthony pero al mandar a su demonio todo cambio. Completamente todo.

En el cielo estrellado y con una creciente, se podría ver un agradable ambiente en el patio de atrás de la mansión, cinco siluetas perdiéndose en un laberinto de arbustos, rosas purpuras, rojas y azules. Todo era iluminado por la luz nocturna que generaba la luna, romántico y tentador para algunos. Cuatro mujeres corrían para ser atrapadas por su amo, un juego infantil que implementaba el duque para divertirse por las noches. ¿Quién sería la elegida? Dos de sus chicas eran rubias, una de cabello negro y la otra era castaña, Elizabeth, Laurie, Paula y Lan-Mao, todas ellas bajo el control de su amo de tan solo dieciséis años. Cada una tenía una rosa de diferentes colores que, sujetaba sus cabellos que en aquel momento danzaba con la brisa.

La diseñadora de sus vestidos no tan transparentes y de ciertos colores como, rojo, azul, rosado y entre otros, hacían resaltar perfectamente las figuras de las mujeres y fueron creadas por la modista, Nina Hopkins. En este caso, Laurie tenía el color violeta, Paula tenía el blanco, Lan-Mao su vestido era el azul, Elizabeth se vestía de rosado y Maylene de rojo intenso. Pero la vestimenta que tenían era por arriba de las rodillas y un lazo negro sujetaba la cintura a cada una, y las rosas también tenían esos colores que combinaban con su ropa.

— ¡No se escondan de mí! —exclamo divertido el joven Hawthome. —Amadeo no necesito tu ayuda esta vez. —el demonio asintió con la cabeza, aunque él no pensaba interrumpirlo.

—Maylene—la llamo para que se acerque. Sin problemas, ella ya estaba a su lado con una mirada perdida y sin brillo. — _¿Qué desea, mi amo?_ _—_ escucho su voz, con un semblante algo emocionado y tímido. —Necesito que me acompañes. —respondió al sonreír por lo bajo.

Sus manos se entrelazaron al caminar hacia un profundo sótano con una iluminación muy baja, casi oscuro pero se veían las paredes con polvo y las puertas de cada habitación estaban lustrados, y reforzados de madera.

Abriendo lentamente una de las tantas habitaciones, para permitirle el paso a su acompañante. Pronto, ellos iban a concebir su profundo amor. De humano y demonio. ¿Alguna vez, pensó Amadeo que encontraría a su Lilith? _No_ , el mismo creía que su búsqueda iba a ser eterna…Hasta encontrar a alguien re encarnecido o que lleve cierto parentesco a su antiguo amor. Lo que no le agrada es la presencia de un segundo demonio, Sebastián Michaelis.

Sintió una caricia suave por sus hombros, eso lo relajo y se percato de que su doncella lo esperaba en medio de la cama. Llamándolo con su dedo índice. El demonio fue tras ella para satisfacerla…

Sus dedos se deslizaban por el vestido que había diseñado la modista, con lentitud recorría las suaves caricias en la figura femenina, provocando unos tímidos y pequeños gemidos que se oían algo estremecidos. Una flor rojiza estaba decorando para sujetar en dos coletas el peinado de aquella nueva huésped. Espero mucho para conseguir lo suyo y ahora la tenía en su cama. Sus manos se entre lazaban para acercar sus cuerpos semis desnudos, ya que el joven se apresuro en desvestirse quitándose la camisa y parte de su traje, dejando expuesto su torso desnudo. Se juntaban en cada repentino momento para unir sus labios de forma apasionada.

Las velas estaban encendidas alrededor de su habitación, generando un ambiente exótico por las cortinas que eran de color violeta que daba un pintoresco detalle a las paredes, porque la luz que emanaba las velas parecían que pintaba las paredes de ese cuarto, también era romántico en la decoración en sí. Simples detalles que son agradables.

—Maylene, no sabes lo mucho que esperaba este momento. —decía al ir mordisqueando su cuello de forma pausada y tranquila, bajando lentamente para llegar a los senos. Con delicadeza fue despojándola del delicado vestido transparente, examino con ansias la figura femenina que estaba a su disposición fue inclinando su cuerpo para generar un recorrido de caricias y besos.

 _Crash…Crash…_

Un ruido fuerte interrumpió el momento por lo que Maylene se detuvo para continuar. El mayordomo estaba molesto, algo no andaba bien y eso lo sabía. Sus instintos le decía que algo lo esperaba, se levantaba de la cama sin antes cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja.

— ¿A dónde vas? Amo—pregunto con angustia. No quería que se vaya. —Quédate. —suplico.

Amadeo sonrió por lo bajo y quedo conmovido por la mirada tierna de Maylene.

—Mi damisela en peligro—le decía este al darle una caricia por su mejilla, sintiendo esa sueva piel. —Tan pura…Tan hermosa.

Ella beso la mano de su amo y luego, vio como salía de la habitación.

 _Crash…Crash…_

El demonio vio como un grupo de chicas se acercaban hacia él, todas parecían desesperadas corriendo hacia la dirección del pasillo. Donde este se encontraba observando desde una de las tantas ventanas grandes. Con el torso expuesto ante ellas y con esa mirada severa, sus chicas se pararon en seco delante de su amo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionaba al fruncir el ceño, todavía estaban desesperadas pero ninguna se calmaba. — ¡Hablen!

— ¡Elizabeth y Anthony, quedaron atrapados en el bosque, con algunos árboles a su alrededor!—respondió Laurie. Después tomo una respiración profunda para calmarse. Todas seguían suplicando al mayordomo para que vaya a ayudarlos.

Un suspiro pesado salió de los labios de Amadeo porque, sintió que era estúpido aunque recordó que los poderes de su amo apenas estaban surgiendo y seguían siendo débiles. Salió de la mansión por unos minutos para ayudar al joven duque, el recorrido fue corto ya que él era rápido para correr y al final, era verdad. Podía oír los sollozos que provenían de una voz femenina mientras que, la segunda voz buscaba la forma de calmarla para que vea que todo estaría bien.

La niebla se estaba levantando, tardo un poco en ver como una cierta cantidad de pila de arboles había encerrado a la pareja. Algunos de los arboles tenían espinas en sus ramas. No todos, solo algunos. Pero tenía decorado como cierta variedad de arbustos que acompañaba al resto de los arboles, el demonio dio unos pasos hacia adelante para oír la voz de su joven amo.

— ¿Joven Anthony, señorita Elizabeth? —decía. Apoyaba la palma de su mano en uno de los troncos. — _¡Amadeo sácanos de aquí, es una orden!_ —oía la voz masculina que provenía de su dueño. —Yes, my duke

Con un ligero movimiento fue moviendo la pila de arboles, ni siquiera era difícil levantarlos para él. Aunque cuando recordó lo de su amo, los poderes que podría tener serian muy pocos y le faltaba todavía en que se transforme en un demonio mas. Si, la espada que le había dado tenía un aire a cierto objeto de Londres, la espada de la 'misericordia' **(1)** pero era todo lo opuesto a la verdadera espada. No solo era como una réplica sino que, también tenía sus efectos al apuñalarse con eso.

— _¡Apresúrate!_

— ¿Todo en orden, joven duque? —pregunto al quitar el ultimo tronco de la pila, liberando el paso a las dos personas que estuvieron atrapadas. — _¡Llegaste demasiado tarde!_

Una bofetada se aproximo poco después. El demonio sentía que una parte de su mejilla izquierda le rosaba pero ni siquiera le dolía, cada vez se ponía roja por lo que más adelante lo cubrió con su mano. Amadeo trago su enojo, pero aun miraba a su amo con furia. Lo expresaba frunciendo entre cejas.

—Anthony…—pronuncio su nombre con voz severa, asomándose hacia él. Había empujando a un lado a Elizabeth, este le sujeto fuertemente de la muñeca al joven haciendo que se retuerce de dolor: quería oírlo chillar su nombre, ver como este ser humano se humillaba ante todas las cosas que hizo, todo su mundo pecaminoso. —N-No lo vuelvas hacer, después de todo lo que te ofrecí me pagas de esta manera. —todavía podía oír los gruñidos de dolor.

— ¡A-Amadeo…L-Lo siento, amo! —exclamo para ser liberado. Se froto su muñeca por un par de minutos y luego, miro a su doncella quien seguía ahí, aun lado de la situación. —N-No fue mi intensión. Te tardaste mucho, Amadeo.

—Eso espero.

— _¿Se encuentra bien, amo?_ —la voz dulce de Lizzy capto su atención.

—Sí. Gracias y discúlpame, Amadeo. —le agradecía el duque. Este había tomado de la mano a la joven para irse corriendo por el bosque. —Nos vemos en la mansión. —su mayordomo asintió con la cabeza.

— _¿Recuerdas como capturaron a todas esas mujeres?_ —la conciencia de Amadeo le planteaba una pregunta, parecía que ayer había conocido al sufrido y vengativo Anthony Hawthome. El solo recordaba lo rencoroso que era el adolescente y todo por un amor no correspondido por la joven, Laurie Jones, quien también había perdido parte de sus riquezas incluyendo la fábrica de su familia y todo por una venganza o un simple capricho amoroso. —Lan-Mao fue la primera en ser atrapada, luego siguieron las otras.

 _ **~Flash Black~**_

 _~La desaparición de Anabet Thompson y de Lan-Mao_ ~

Durante los primeros comienzos del duque, el personal de la mansión contaba con cuatro sirvientas: Hanna, Lori, Amy y Jessica quienes fueron las primeras en caer en los brazos del pecado. Obviamente, Anthony no comprendía nada respecto a la atracción física que causaba en ellas. Es decir, en una noche aparecieron en la habitación del joven. Amadeo fue quien le explico el éxito que puede tener con el pecado de la _lujuria,_ sin dudas le agradaba sentirse así y más cuando siente ser más atrayente hacia las mujeres porque, podría conseguir muchas cosas incluyendo un harén que estaría a su disposición y también al de Amadeo.

Cuando paso una semana, Anthony había recibido una pequeña visita de un noble chino llamado, Lau. Ya lo conocía de parte de su padre, Hawthome. Aquel sujeto que tenía una compañía de comercio Chino en Londres. Los negocios que hacían con el duque anterior estaba relacionado al Opiun… ¿Cuál era la respuesta del Sr. Hawthome? Un simple no, el no quería hacer contrabando y mas que, lo querían relacionar a sus golosinas de su compañía, bueno, también a los repartidores de dulces que serian reemplazados por carruajes de Opium disfrazados en golosinas…Claramente, el duque anterior no quería perder su reputación, no quería.

A diferencia del nuevo duque, quería hacer un pequeño trato con Lau y solo satisfacer su contrabando a cambio de Lan-Mao, quien seguía sentada entre las piernas de su amo. Pero él se negaba a ofrecer a su chica ante el duque.

Entre todos los muebles lujosos y las cortinas rojas que estaban atadas a un lado para dejar entrar los rayos del sol, las paredes se podía hallar la variedad de libros como si se trataba de una biblioteca, una chimenea en el medio de toda la habitación y arriba estaba un cuadro de la familia Hawthome. El noble se mantenía sentado en un sillón de terciopelo de color verde oscuro con diminutas líneas doradas que remarcaban al mueble, Anthony estaba sentado en un sillón idéntico y atrás de su asiento estaba su fiel mayordomo, Amadeo Lust, que no le sacaba el ojo de encima a Lan-Mao, las curvas, el busto que tenia y ese encanto sin emociones era irresistible, una bella mujer para acompañarlos a ellos aparte de las que ya tenía.

— ¿Qué dices Lau? ¿Aceptas o no? —pregunto el duque apoyando su mentón sobre la mano derecha, expresando lo aburrido que era esperar su respuesta. La joven seguía acariciando el cabello de su amo, que todavía seguía sentado en el sillón. —No habrá trato sí, no me ofreces a tu supuesta "hermana". —las palabras sonaban amenazantes en los oídos del chino, quien frunció entre cejas y escupió todo el humo que había fumado de su opio. No estaba conforme de ofrecer a su asesina personal para llegar acuerdo con traficar otras cosas en algún futuro.

—No acepto el trato. —respondió secamente. Abrió los ojos para mirarlo de malhumor, sus cejas estaban fruncidas al igual que su boca. —Lan-Mao trabaja para mí, que te quede claro. —replico.

—Entonces…Sera por las malas. —comento. Al levantarse de su asiento, se acerco lentamente hacia la pelinegra, quien lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Las dos visitas se levantaron del sillón y cuando estaban por apresurar el paso, Lust se quedó frente a frente con la joven. Ella se estaba preparando para atacarlo con su chúi que son unas armas que están formadas por una esfera metálica, solida y grande, que se encuentra al final mango de color azul, dorado y marón, para así lograba defender a su amo pero, el demonio hizo un ligero movimiento para apartar el arma de su mano sin ser lastimado. Eso la sorprendió y retrocedió sin tener mucho para poder defender a Lau.

—No recordaras nada, vas a estar bajo el mando de tus dos dueños y a obedecer las órdenes que se te den. —hablo el mayordomo al ir movilizando de un lado a otro su mano derecha y solo para hipnotizar a Lau, para que sus ojos queden en un profundo color violeta. — _Sí, mi señor._ —escucho de parte del noble. —Eso me agrada.

— _Lau…_ —pronuncio su nombre con voz baja, la muchacha forcejeaba con el duque que la sostenía con sus muñecas apoyadas contra la pared, el forcejeo que hacía era en vano ya que al mirarle a los ojos por varios minutos algo se perdió en ella…Una sonrisa torcida se formaba en sus labios, junto con esa mirada hipnotizada en el encanto del duque Hawthome. — _Mi amo._ —la sonrisa causaba escalofríos, para ellos no pero, desde el punto de vista de otra persona como por ejemplo, Lau, se asustaría al verla de esa manera. Los ojos dorados de Lan –Mao estaban tan perdidos que ni siquiera va recordar lo que se aproximaba…

—Joven Anthony, con respecto a Lan-Mao…—dijo su mayordomo para llamarle la atención. — _¿Si? ¿Que sucede con ella?_ —Escucho el interrogatorio. —Pues veras, es la asesina personal de Lau. Puede servirla para defenderlo. —respondió con voz sosegado.

—Hmmm…Veo que tiene razón. Aparte de formar mi harén, ella puede defenderme. —afirmaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción. —Ahora, si me disculpas…—comento al tomarla de las manos.

—Entiendo, joven amo. —Asintió con la cabeza. Le dio la espalda para dirigirse ante su otro ayudante. —Lau.

— ¿Si mi señor? —decía al pararse firmemente delante del demonio. — _A partir de hoy no solo serás parte del personal de Anthony, necesito que me informes de cada mujer que vive en el pueblo Asmodean._ —escuchaba su orden, por la cual este asintió sin reproches y ni siquiera con la intención de contradecirlo. —Sí, mi amo.

 **…**

Apenas tres días pasaron de lo sucedido sobre la desaparición de Lau y Lan –Mao. Aunque esto suspendió muchos proyectos que tenía planeado el noble chino, de todas formas esto no movilizo a personas que estaban bajo el mando de la Reina. Ni un solo dedo. Porque esto recién estaba empezando y aun las cosas no estaban siendo considerados como noticias ya que, el noble suele ir a negociar en otros países. Era parte de su negocio, por eso no estaba en alerta nada pero ya se podía decir que estaría desaparecido por varios meses más…

Hawthome seguía durmiendo en su cama, las cortinas seguían intactas, la oscuridad predominaba toda la habitación y eso lo hacía caer en un profundo sueño. Acompañado o no. El cansancio de las noches lujuriosas solían ser agotadoras, esta vez estuvo con dos chicas que eran sus mucamas: Jessica y Amy, dos pelinegras de cabello corto y de ojos azules, de cuerpos muy atractivos a pesar de tener una estatura de 1,60 metros y de muy buenos atributos. El resto de las mucamas, Hanna y Lori tenían el cabello castaño largo y de ojos cafés oscuros, la estatura era los mismos 1,60 metros, sus atributos tenían de un tamaño mediano a diferencia de sus otras dos amigas que eran elogiadas por esa razón, aunque su duque quería a todas por igual. Todas ellas eran conocidas, vecinas y amigas del pueblo Asmodean…

Sus familiares siguen creyendo que están trabajando horas extras, porque el duque les prometió darles una buena recompensa por esos trabajos esforzados…

—Mi señor… _—_ llamo el noble chino inclinándose delante de Amadeo, para hacerle una reverencia de respeto. — _¿Qué sucede? —_ cuestionaba al dirigirle la mirada. —Hay una doncella que está muy cerca del lago _"demoniaco"_ _—_ comento con voz seca.

—Gracias, Lau puedes retirarte…—dijo este al hacer un gesto ligero con su mano para que se retire, el demonio había terminado de secar los cubiertos y los platos de porcelana. — _¿Se va ir, mi amo?_ _—_ la segunda voz, era femenina y se trataba de la recién ingresante: Lan-Mao. Ella todavía tenía esa mirada perdida y manteniendo ese rostro sin emociones. —Lo siento mi doncella pero es mi turno de traer la presa. —comento al sonreír de lado. Asomaba su rostro para besarle en la frente de su doncella.

—Lo estaré esperando, mi amo. —comento al expresar una pequeña sonrisa.

Él se retira para encontrar a la doncella que, se le fue informado. Obviamente, en la cacería tenía que ser discreto e ir moviéndose sigilosamente, pues Lust era muy bueno en eso. Con su rapidez no tardó mucho en llegar al lago _"Demoniaco";_ le pusieron ese apodo porque, el lago quedaba a unos cuantos metros de las ruinas de la mansión Venomania. Es decir, el primer hogar de Amadeo. Además, el lago fue dado así porque siempre está rodeado de rosas purpuras o más bien, de los pétalos y a veces el agua llega a tornarse en un color violeta durante el día sin necesitar los pétalos, todos creen que se debe al difundo duque, Cherubim Venomania.

Ella estaba perdida, estaba rondando por horas en el lago y sabía que no debía estar ahí. Su padre le prohibió que pasee por estos lugares. La joven tenía cabello rojizo que se mezclaba con sus risos de color castaño, sus ojos eran de color cafés claros y aparentaba de una niña de tan solo trece años. Por desgracia, no se había dado cuenta que alguien la estaba observando de una manera tan detallada, fijándose en su rostro, en su figura femenina donde los senos que resaltaban era de tamaño mediano, por su estatura de 1,53 claramente le decía que aparentaba de trece años.

Lust hizo un ligero ruido con una rama para alarmar a la muchacha, quien estaba deslizando sus dedos de los pies dentro del agua.

— _¿Quién anda ahí?_

Había encontrado a su presa, no solo para él, sino también para su joven amo quien de seguro estaba durmiendo. Vio como aquella joven hizo caso omiso y no dejaba de ver como el arbusto se movía lentamente.

— _¡¿Quién anda ahí?!_ _—_ su voz se quebraba del miedo, quitando los pies del agua para retroceder para otro lado, justamente donde estaban las rosas.

—Relájese doncella—hablo el mayordomo al salir de los arbustos, —N-No hay razón para estar nerviosa. —decía con incrédula. Anabet se sonrojo al ver un hermoso mayordomo, que estaba levantando sus brazos para demostrar que no era peligroso y que no aportaba ninguna arma de fuego. — ¿Te perdiste?

La joven abrazaba por sí misma y asintió con la cabeza para confirmarlo. Si, estaba perdida y se sentía avergonzada por ser encontrada por un sujeto que tenía una hermosa apariencia. Este sonrió por lo bajo, porque con tan solo calcularla de pies a cabeza, se daría cuenta de que era tímida.

Iba entrar a un juego "tonto" para ganarse su confianza tan rápidamente.

—N-No tengas miedo, yo también estoy perdido. —la voz severa masculina se oía de forma ingenua. La expresión de su rostro cambiaba tan repentinamente como una persona asustada, no exageraba pero fingía tener miedo. —C-Confía en mí, podríamos salir juntos. —le ofrecía su mano.

— ¿Sabes por donde hay que ir? —pregunto Anabet algo insegura del sujeto. No sabía si debía confiar en él, ya que su padre le advirtió de que no confié en extraños. — ¿Cómo se llama?

—Sí, había dejado unas marcas en algunos árboles y si las encontramos, quizás podremos salir de este lugar. —mantenía su mano extendida hacia ella.

—B-Bueno, si lo dices de esa manera…—decía, aceptando su mano. Ambos caminaron hacia el lado derecho guiándose por las equis que tenían los árboles, caminando desapercibidos ante las ruinas de otra mansión.

Durante la caminata Anabet solía mirarlo en silencio, como si estuviera contemplando por los destellos del sol. Admitía que le gustaba ese noble mayordomo y mantenía fuertemente la mano con la suya, de apoco se sentía segura a su lado.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunto sin mirarla.

—Veinticinco años—respondió, aunque en el fondo estaba mintiendo ya que esa no era su verdadera edad, solo aparentaba. — Y ¿usted doncella? —le cuestionaba con la mirada hacia al horizonte.

—Etto…trece años, señor. —contesto avergonzada por enterarse de la edad del sujeto. — ¿Estamos llegando?

Ella a lo lejos podía ver dos puertas de madera al final del bosque y esto le pareció extraño… ¿A dónde estaban yendo? Habían entrado por el territorio de la familia Hawthome, un escalofríos se posaba por toda la columna vertebral de la joven. Lentamente estaba retrocediendo y termina soltando la mano de Amadeo.

—M-Mis padres dijeron que no debo entrar a esta casa…E-El duque me mataría. —comento con voz temblorosa. Trago saliva y respiro profundamente. — ¿Puede guiarme al pueblo?

El demonio voltea ligeramente para mirarla. ¿Tanto miedo le tenía a este territorio? Sonrió por sus adentros para ir acercándose hacia la muchacha.

—L-Lo lamento…Eres la elegida. —contradecía con sus ojos brillosos. La agarro de la muñeca derecha para evitar que no se escape. — _¡S-Suéltame, suéltame. Auxilio!_ _—_ gritaba estando desesperada. —Eres la elegida—repitió asomando su rostro para que ella lo mire fijamente.

— _¡Au…! —_ se desmayaba en los brazos del demonio, quien lo único que hizo fue llevarla adentro de la mansión. —Nadie sabrá de ella…—decía este al sonreír de forma sádica.

— _¿Amadeo?_ —la voz de su amo capto su atención.

—Joven Anthony… Le traje otra doncella. —hablaba al mostrarle el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica.

— ¡Genial! ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunto. Cuando se acercó para ver a la joven, sus ojos se dilataron ya que conocía a esa chica. —Anabet…

— ¿La conoce?

—Es la hermana menor de Jessica. —contesto secamente. — ¿Cómo la encontraste?

—Estaba perdida cerca de las ruinas de Venomania. —respondió al sonreír de lado. —Al principio se resistió pero pude dominarla…No fue difícil. —hablaba en tono burlón.

— _Amo…—_ escucharon esa voz femenina que capto su atención. Anabet tenía esos ojos sin brillo e hipnotizados y esa sonrisa encantadora que resplandecía ante los ojos de sus dueños.

 **…**

 _~La desaparición de Nina Hopkins, Paula y de Laurie Jones~_

Ellos estaban de paseo por la zona norte de Londres, donde tenía una cierta distancia de su pueblo. Apenas pasó otra semana más del mes de febrero que apoco las personas comenzaron a enterarse de algunos rumores sobre Asmodean y esto se debía a las desapariciones pero, no estaban del todo confirmados. El duque estaba de compras con su mayordomo y todo porque sus chicas necesitaban un hermoso atuendo para lucir hermosas y atractivas. El ambiente del norte no cambiaba mucho, a veces toda la zona estaba envuelta con un cielo nublado, como si estuviera a punto de llover porque, en el mar, las olas chocaban bruscamente a los barcos de pesca.

— ¿Adónde quiere ir mi duque? —cuestionaba su mayordomo.

—Había oído de una modista hace mucho, mis padres usaban los trajes que ella diseñaba—contesto al ir buscando con la mirada el local.

— ¿Recuerda su nombre?

—Nina Hopkins

Amadeo hizo un gesto al duque para que lo siga, cuando fueron cruzando entre la multitud de los compradores y de los campesinos al rato lograron encontrar el local de Nina. Anthony abrió la puerta lentamente para oír ese tintineo de la campana. Tres mujeres se le quedaron viendo por unos segundos y luego, continuaban mirando algunos vestidos que había diseñado la modista.

—" _Creo que esta chica puede servirnos, joven Anthony"_ _—_ comento Amadeo telepáticamente, el duque lo vio por un segundo y después, le devolvió la atención hacia las tres mujeres; reconocía esos rizos dorados esa mirada tierna e angelical, con unos ojos verdes de color como la mismísima joya esmeralda que podía dejarte petrificado con tan solo verla, era Laurie Jones, al fin la había encontrado y de qué manera… ¿Era el destino?

La otra joven tenía el cabello castaño y largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda, unos ojos profundos de color café oscuros, al oír su voz era tan inocente para que justamente se cruzara con este par de demonios, escucho su nombre. – _Paula- "_ Un lindo nombre para una doncella _"_ es lo que dirían ellos.

—Me llevo este vestido _—_ dijo la castaña quedando emocionada con tan solo ver el vestido que, tenía un diseño simple y agregando rosado e violeta para algunos detalles. —A la señorita Elisabeth le va a gustar.

—Me alegro saber eso, señorita Paula. —hablo Nina al sonreír de lado. La costurera se trataba de una mujer voluptuosa, aparentaba de una edad aproximada a los veinticuatro años, su cabello era castaño oscuro y de ojos cafés claros, y su figura siempre captaba la atención de todos los hombres…En este caso, seguía siendo efecto. Pero el problema que podría ser, se trataba básicamente del carácter fuerte que ella tiene. — ¿Qué se les ofrece? —cuestionaba al mirar a ese par, con un semblante serio y respetable.

—S-Soy el duque, Anthony Hawthome. —respondió secamente, en el fondo estaba nervioso. Sintió la mirada pesada de la costurera por lo que, su mayordomo prefirió ocuparse de ella. — ¿Amadeo?

—Me llevo este vestido, Nina…Estoy segura que a la reina le va fascinar. —Insinuaba Laurie con un semblante tierno y alegre, —Debo irme, seguro que ella debe estar esperándome…

Cuando Laurie Jones se retira, apenas logro cruzar algunas miradas con Anthony, quien se había quedado con las ganas de atraparla en el momento pero ahora sabia donde trabajaba. Dejo de prestarle atención a ese asunto para dirigirle la atención a su mayordomo…

—Veo que ambas son hermosas…—decía este para halagarla, Paula estaba sonrojada pero Nina trataba de no caer. —Mi amo necesita su ayuda para que pueda vestir a su novia. —comento para que se interese en la oferta.

—A si es, m-mi novia es un desastre en la vestimenta. —musito el duque, aún seguía nervioso. Pero se apresuró en besarle la mano a Paula, como todo un caballero. —Estoy encantado en conocerla, Señorita…

—P-Paula. —tartamudeo.

—Es todo un placer. ¿Usted debe ser? —le dirigió la mirada a la modista, quien estaba asqueada de ese mayordomo. Pues, le hacía recordar a uno que ya conocía.

—Nina Hopkins—contesto secamente. Vio como Amadeo hacia una reverencia ante ella pero no le dio tanta importancia. —Una pregunta. ¿Amadeo, cierto? —el mayordomo asentía con la cabeza y le prestaba atención a lo que seguía. — ¿Conoce a un tal, Sebastian Michaelis?

Lust frunció el ceño, pues no entendía del todo exacto aquella pregunta; obviamente lo conocía pero, _¡¿Cómo sabia el nombre de ese demonio?!_ Se auto cuestionaba. Ni siquiera el sabía sobre la presencia de un viejo amigo. Creyendo que estaría vagando por el inframundo o por alguna que, otra parte alimentándose de cualquier alma. Quizás conozca un poco los gustos de ese demonio, y sabe que no son del todo su 'estilo'…

Su mirada era incrédula hacia ella, porque trataba de procesar el nombre de su viejo amigo. Nina estaba de brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

—C-Claro que lo conozco, ¿Por qué lo dice?

—Solo porque tiene un cierto parentesco con ese señor. —fruncía sus labios tras recordar la imagen del otro mayordomo.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Lo que escucho señor. —comento al acercarse hacia Anthony. — ¿Qué necesita, duque?

—Puede venir a mi mansión, necesito su ayuda urgentemente. —respondía al ir aclarándose la garganta. Todavía estaba nervioso con su presencia.

— ¡Debo irme! —Exclamo Paula tras ver la hora, — ¡La señorita Elizabeth necesita este vestido y se lo tengo que llevar rápido! —su reacción era desesperante e irritante para la costurera.

— ¡Cálmate, Paula! —su voz estricta la hizo enderezar.

— _Lo siento._

La castaña estaba roja de la vergüenza y más, por su comportamiento tan repentino. Los hombres estaban distraídos en aquellas dos mujeres, de las cuales sus figuras llamaban mucho la atención. _Debería aprovechar esta oportunidad,_ estaba pensando Anthony sin dejar de mirar a Paula. Miro el vestido que diseño la costurera y luego a la chica, de golpe una idea se le vino a la mente pero su mayordomo se adelanto.

—Podríamos llevarlas a ambas, esto no tardara mucho supongo… —musito con una encantadora sonrisa. —El duque no tendrá problema en acompañarla, mi doncella…—le susurro en el oído de la sirvienta, haciendo una voz tan seductora y atrayente que la sonrojo.

—D-De acuerdo. —tartamudeo, manteniendo al margen el rubor en sus mejillas. —Espero que lleguemos a tiempo.

—Voy a acompañarles y déjame decirle duque Anthony…—tomo una pausa para esquivar algo inquietante de su mayordomo. No le agradaba tenerlo presente ya que, le resultaba familiar. —Necesita que alguien le convine la ropa.

Nina lo miraba de pies a cabeza por la vestimenta algo llamativa del joven, una gabardina purpura y que estaba abierta para dejar ver una camisa gris, también tenía unos pantalones de color negro y unas botas de cuero que eran del mismo color. Suponiendo el punto de vista de la modista, está intentando combinar los colores pero uno que otra vestimenta o color no le jugaba a su favor. Ella suspiro pesadamente, sabía que tenía mucho trabajo para hacer pero este caso no sería la excepción.

—Vamos. —afirmaba.

Amadeo hizo una señal para que lo siguieran. La sirvienta miro por todos lados, no encontraba su carruaje que la llevaría de vuelta a casa, era muy raro. Solo estaba el carruaje de ellos para guiarlas… Bajo el flequillo del demonio, escondía sus ojos purpuras brillosos que recientemente había causado algo al dueño de ese carruaje desaparecido.

—Es descortés abandonan a una hermosa doncella en un lugar así. —comentaba Amadeo al apoyar sus manos sobre los hombros. Su voz seductora hacia que Paula se derritiera con tan solo oírlo.

Anthony había visto algunos carteles de las jóvenes desaparecidas, Anabet era una de ellas y también estaban incluidas sus mucamas. Pero no le dio tanta importancia ya que, su mayordomo quería relajarlo.

Tras subir al carruaje de la cual manejaba Lau pero su vestimenta era como un camuflaje: era un noble que utilizaba traje verde oscuro, pantalón blanco e ajustado y unas botas negras. El camino se volvió un poco largo porque se fue atravesando el bosque que, parecía un laberinto. Las dos mujeres trataban de guiarse, hasta que vieron el cartel de "Asmodean" tras haber salido del laberinto.

—Pero…y-yo vivo en la zona central. —hablo la castaña estando nerviosa, no conocía esta zona de Londres, puede que sea un poco pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de venir hasta este lugar.

— ¿Asmodean? Hace mucho que no viajo por estos lugares. —musito Nina al estar de brazos cruzados. Ninguno de los hombres presentes le dirigió la palabra hasta que lleguen a su destino. — ¿Por qué esta tan vacio el pueblo? —interrogo al fruncir el ceño, había muchos carteles pegados en cada hogar del campesino.

El carruaje se volvió a entrar en otro bosque y el pueblo cada vez quedaba más, más atrás.

— _Ya llegamos mi amo._ —avisaba Lau. Se detuvo delante de la mansión, los caballos negros seguían relinchando y moviéndose en un solo lugar, sin ni siquiera mover el carruaje del duque.

—Bajemos. —insistió Lust al ayudar a los tres. La sirvienta se negaba a entrar, esta no era su casa, no era la mansión donde estaría la señorita Elizabeth. Ella retrocedía. —Insisto en entrar, mi doncella—la tomo por debajo de su ante brazo para obligarla a entrar. Con Nina no tuvo problemas, ella entro por su cuenta.

Con solo avanzar unos pasos hacia adelante en el living que, tenía una chimenea; a una cierta distancia estaban los sillones rojos de terciopelo, con una mesa para la hora del té. La costurera había cambiado la expresión de su rostro: de seria a asustada, ¿Por qué? No dejaba de ver a las chicas con poca ropa pero no solo fue eso sino que, el rostro de todas esas chicas las reconoció en el listado de _"Desaparecidas",_ Paula también estaba asustada y comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

— ¿Adonde crees que vas? —pregunto Anthony. Su apariencia apenas estaba cambiando, sus ojos resaltaban con ese brillo purpura; pero lo curioso fue los cuernos que sobre salían de su frente, ¿Acaso se estaba transformando en un demonio también?

—Nadie puede escapar. —musito Amadeo al mirar tan fijamente a Hopkins. Sus piernas temblaban, al igual que sus brazos; cuando este pasaba sus dedos por la espalda, el escalofrío recorría por su espina dorsal. Podía darse cuenta de que Nina estaba asustada. —La pasión incontrolable…—comento. Vio como se desplomaba entre sus brazos, lo mismo Paula al sentir las caricias de Hawthome.

Cumplieron con una parte de la misión. Faltaba Laurie Jones.

 **…**

Solo era un plan, uno tan simple como manipulador. Todo fue idea de Anthony Hawthome, solo esperar el momento justo para que el carruaje vaya buscarla delante del palacio real. Su mayordomo solo se encargaría de golpear algunos guardias, sin la necesidad de matarlos, también estaba incluido el conductor del carruaje que debería llevar a Laurie hasta su casa. Lau reemplazaría al conductor.

—Está todo hecho, mi duque. —confirmaba Lust, al hacer una reverencia de respeto.

—Muy bien, gracias Amadeo. —le agradecía este al sonreírle. —Lau avanza. —ordenaba, el solo hizo caso a la situación.

Amadeo busco un escondite seguro pero se mantenía al margen de los guardias que, obviamente estaban cubriendo la espalda de la reina. Uno de los guardas había acompañado a la artista hasta el carruaje. El demonio estaba muy atento de cómo Lau estaba estacionando delante de la joven…Pronto, el duque se uniría con su amiga de la infancia.

—Hasta mañana, mi reina. —se inclinaba con elegancia y respeto.

— _Hasta mañana, Lauire, saluda a tu madre de mi parte._ —musito al sonreír de lado.

—Lo hare.

Laurie subió para sentarse del lado derecho de la ventana. Cuando vio que el resto del asiente estaba ocupado por otra persona, se asusto. Lo conocía. Quedo atónita al verlo con sus propios ojos, ya lo había visto en su otro encuentro; era el duque, tan soberbio, orgulloso e arrogante pero manteniendo su elegancia. Anthony tenía puesto una gabardina gris con botones dorados, una camisa negra y botas del mismo color, y pantalones de color blanco. Pero vio algo curioso en el, sus ojos estaban brillando; se sentía extraña, no podía desviar la mirada. Se sentía mareada, hipnotizada a su belleza, a su físico ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Dieciséis, diecisiete? A veces la edad no influía mucho pero, sentía atracción hacia él.

El silencio incomodo entre gritar de pedir ayuda o de quedarse quieta para no armar un escándalo; tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía pronunciar alguna palabra para evitarlo…No podía. Su cuerpo se estaba rindiendo ante su encanto, tras haber sentido el suave tacto de la mano rosar su mejilla izquierda.

—Bienvenida, mi querida doncella. —musito con una sonrisa en sus labios, la tenía tan cerca que ya quería empezar con todo. Solo se quería contener hasta llegar a la mansión. —Vamos a casa Lau.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, cerró y abrió los ojos con una mirada completamente diferente, Laurie Jones, su amiga de la infancia había caído bajo los encantos del duque.

—" _¿Todo en orden? Mi duque"_ —pregunto telepáticamente.

—" _Claro que si, Amadeo. No mates a ningún guardia, solo no quiero levantar sospechas para la reina…Además pronto será la siguiente. "_ —contesto de igual manera, dejando en el palacio a Lust.

—A trabajar se ha dicho. —comento en tono burlón, tras acomodarse sus guantes.

 _~Cherubim Venomania~_

El cuerpo casi inerte. Las marchas de sangre se mezclaban con el color purpura que, sobre salía de la herida profunda. Todo se estaba desmoronando, lo que inicio, construyo y mantuvo hasta llegar a la quiebra de su pecado. Apenas podía mover una parte de su cuerpo, pero la mitad para abajo ya no respondían. Mujeres huyendo de la mansión Venomania, cada una lo insultaba al pasar a un lado de su moribundo cadáver.

Sus ojos se enfocaban en una sola persona, Gumina Glassred. Cuando la desesperación por encontrarla lo inundo; su deseo más apreciado, el amor que tanto buscaba…Lo termino encontrando delante de la puerta, siguiendo los pasos del resto de las mujeres que desaparecieron bajo su encanto.

— _¡E-Espera aun no te dije que…que te amo!_ —exclamo Cherubim, con su pelo purpura y su gabardina del mismo color, se estaban manchando con la sangre. Su propia voz retumbo en un profundo eco, la mano se extendía hacia aquella mujer, Gumina, quien volteo a verlo pero después huyo como el resto de las mujeres.

Un sonido metálico retumbo en la habitación, no lo eso, sino también que los pasos pesados se acercaban hacia él.

— _¿Quieres vivir?_ —escucho otra voz masculina, suponía que no era Amadeo…Entonces, ¿Quién era? Apenas pudo mirarlo; una larga cabellera plateada, detrás de los anteojos podía ver claramente unos ojos verdes claros y oscuros, su vestimenta era un traje entre el blanco y el negro, ¿Acaso era un mayordomo? Aunque encontró la respuesta tras ver una guadaña con detalles de hueso, incluyendo un cráneo.

— ¿Q-Quién eres tú? —Pregunto con una queja en su voz, — ¡A-Amadeo! —exclamo para llamarlo. Pero gruño en el intento.

— _Undertaker…_

Amadeo salió de la oscuridad, estaba molesto con tan solo ver al shinigami experimentado. Se acerco hacia él, tronándose los dedos con la intención de derrotarlo.

— ¡Aléjate de mi comida…!—reacciono fastidioso, tras acercarse tan bruscamente a Undertaker para darle un puñetazo. — _"¡¿Ibas a comer mi Alma, Amadeo?!"_ —el miro a su amo por un segundo para asentir con la cabeza.

— _Lo lamento Amadeo Lust, pero Cherubim tendrá otro camino._ —comento en tono burlón. Desenvainaba su guadaña sobre el cuerpo del moribundo.

—…P-Por favor n-no quiero ser la comida de un d-demonio…—hablo con respiración entre cortada, seguía buscando oxigeno para pronunciar bien sus palabras, no quería tener un destino así. Quería que su Alma sea liberada por otra persona, no por un demonio. —P-Por favor…—extendía su mano, con voz suplicante.

— _De acuerdo pero si, no hubieras hecho ese trato ibas a terminar con tu chica._ —musito una parte de información confidencial de su destino.

—S-Solo quiero estar con ella…A-A su lado o no, pero eso quiero. —decía Cherubim. Sintió algo punzante perforar su espalda, un grito agudo retumbo por toda la mansión y la sangre salpico una parte de las paredes.

Lust trato de evitar que se lleve el Alma de su amo pero, el shinigami expandió todos los recuerdos de Venomania, de todas las cosas que hizo durante su trayectoria en la vida…Hasta este punto.

— ¡Maldición!

El demonio de la lujuria se había enredado con los recuerdos del duque, Undertaker quería atraparlo pero vio como se escapaba con su verdadera apariencia.

— ¡Nos vemos shinigami, buscare a otra persona para alimentarme! —le decía este al agarrar su espada. — _Mierda, me quito mi comida._ —se dijo en su mente.

— _¡Lust Amadeo, no te escaparas!_

 _ **~Fin Del Flash Black. ~**_

Maylene había subido al último piso, es decir, el tercer piso de la mansión. Había visto a Amadeo caminar por los pasillos y ella quería continuar con lo que dejaron suspendido. Caminaba descalza por todo el lugar, averiguando entrando en cada habitación pero solo estaban el resto de las chicas limpiando.

— _¿Maylene?_ —escucho una voz masculina al fondo del pasillo.

Ella rápidamente le dirige la mirada, tan atenta y esperanzada de que sea Lust.

— ¿Amadeo?

— _Al fin te encontré…_ —decía el demonio acercándose lentamente hacia la pelirroja. Sus ojos brillantes querían provocarla una ilusión. — _Maylene tenemos que regresar a la mansión._

Sebastián aprovechaba la oportunidad de atraerla más, engañándola con la apariencia de Amadeo. De apoco quería salvar a las mujeres porque si lo hacía rápido, podrían sospechar. Como Maylene estaba sola, suponía que el otro demonio debería estar ocupado con otras mujeres. Este apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha, aun estaba segada bajo el encanto de Lust…

— _Maylene…y-yo…_ —trataba de formar la palabra, quizás Sebastián era un seductor con las mujeres a quienes le robaba información, pero el simple hecho de que se trate de una empleada de su confianza…Era diferente y mas que, esta jovencita estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. ¿Y el, que sentía por ella? Aparte de recuperarla por órdenes de Ciel, el demonio también quiere recuperarla, no puede soportar verla bajo el encanto de otro demonio que no sea él… ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

 **…**

Se había apresurado en cerrar la puerta de la habitación. El todavía seguía con su torso al descubierto, su doncella le acariciaba su abdomen, un tacto tan suave que causaba excitación al demonio. Ambos se besaban de manera fogosa; entre besos y suspiros ellos se nombraban. Paula se aferraba por su cuello y su cuerpo se apoyaba; el busto chocaba con torso desnudo de Amadeo. Ella enredaba sus piernas suaves alrededor de la cintura, con lentitud se acostaron en la cama.

Lust estaba listo para empezar a explorar. Sumergió sus manos por debajo del delicado vestido, dando suaves caricias por el vientre y llegando lentamente por los senos; los gemidos de su acompañante eran tímidos y ronroneos que se oía de su garganta, ellos seguían besándose y suspirando expresando lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro. Paula inicio tímidamente el beso de lengua; explorando en el interior de la boca por lo que, el joven jugaba al mismo ritmo, los jadeos eran gruñidos entre cortados.

—A-Amadeo…—decía ella entre besos. Aun seguía tocándola en los senos por debajo del vestido; daba suaves masajes para escuchar sus jadeos.

—Paula, relájate.

La ropa interior fue despojada de ella. Amadeo había continuado con las caricias y besos pausados desde su cuello hasta llegar por el vientre de nuevo, con sus labios roso la piel de una zona íntima de la joven; jadeos tímidos regresaron, un escalofríos recorrió por su columna dorsal. Podría suponer que estaba nerviosa, a pesar de haber perdido la virginidad. Se quito su vestido para estar más cómoda.

— ¿Estas lista? —pregunto.

Paula asintió con la cabeza. Seguía nerviosa pero las cosas se calmaron cuando sintió algo en su interior; había introducido su dedo índice para después, reemplazarlo con su lengua.

— ¡A-Ah…!

Se aferraba a las sabanas. Sus nudillos aun no eran blancos, pero se mordía su labio inferior, disfrutando de ello. Aun así, el demonio siguió explorando dentro de ella. — ¡A-Ah…!

Paula aun no podía controlar su ser del todo, pero pronto se humedeció por lo que, Amadeo Lust se aparto de continuar; fue quitándose los pantalones junto con su ropa interior masculina para exponer su miembro _duro_ y _erecto._ La castaña demostró su sonrojo al verlo completamente desnudo.

—…A-Amadeo—pronuncio su nombre, aun estaba segada por la lujuria.

—Me gusta cuando dicen mi nombre. —comento al sonreír de lado. Se sumergió uniendo su ser al de ella. — _¡…A-Ah!_

Al penetrarla, este salía y entraba de nuevo con un ritmo suave y así repetir algunos recorridos en la figura femenina. Volvió a profundizar sus labios con los de ella para hundir los gemidos en ronroneos, sus movimientos de cadera fueron aumentados pero se mantenía siendo suave dentro de ella. Sus manos repetían caricias en toda la figura; le gustaba apretar las nalgas de su acompañante, haciendo que Paula arqueara su espalda y luego, frotaba las piernas de arriba- abajo con un tacto tan cálido que la estremecía. Los labios rosaban con lentitud por el cuello; tras sonreír de lado, Amadeo se encargo de mordisquear un poco la piel, haciendo cosquillas con sus colmillos. Quería dejarla marcada pero se contuvo porque ya lo tenía reservado para alguien más. Pero continuo con los senos; donde succionaba el seno izquierdo, recorría su lengua por la piel hasta llegar al pezón, y el mordisqueo daba cosquillas, y con su mano derecha le daba masajes al otro.

Estaba siendo consciente de con quien estaba. Quizás Paula no era su favorita principal pero admitía que ella es atrayente y sobre todo hermosa, aunque si se tratara de "amor" ella no sería la indicada.

— ¡Ah!…A-Amadeo—apartaba sus labios para recuperar la respiración y mas, expulsarla entre sus gemidos.

— _A-Ahmm…T-Tranquila…Paula._ —le susurraba en su oído. — _F-Falta un poco…_ —Jadeo con un suave gruñido de su garganta.

— _¡S-Sigue!_

Lust continuaba con el ritmo algo más apresurado por lo que, a su acompañante sintió un pequeño dolor aunque fue porque, no había llegado a este movimiento; ya que la sirvienta se había desmayado en su primera vez. Igual insistía. La joven le ofrecía sus caricias sobre el torso desnudo; de arriba –abajo, y se mordía el labio inferior con tan solo sentir el buen físico que él tenia.

— ¡A-Ah…!—Gemio Amadeo, tras penetrarle de una manera brusca. Una parte de él se estaba cansando. El sudor y la pasión fogosa se mezclaban.

— _¡T-Te amo…A-Amadeo!_ —jadeaba la muchacha al entrar a su climas. Pasaba la palma de su mano por su cabello rubio, insistía en que se acercara para que su torso se apoyara sobre sus senos: para sentir la piel sudada y algo pegajosa.

—…P-Paula, t-te quiero. —trago secamente la saliva. Lleno todo su ser y las respiraciones de ambos sonaban entre cortados e exhaustos.

Este veía como la joven se apoyaba sobre su pecho para descansar. Sabe que es de mala educación dejarla sola en la cama, prefirió quedarse a su lado hasta que el sueño caiga sobre ella…

— _Maylene…_ —la nombro en su mente.

 **…**

— _Maylene ese no es Amadeo_ —una voz femenina se escucho al final del pasillo. Una voz pacifica e frívola. Sebastián y Maylene quedan paralizados con la presencia de Lan-Mao. —Aléjate de ella. —avanzaba sus pasos.

—…Me gustaría quedarme pero tengo otras cosas que hacer Maylene. —hablo el demonio al mirar por segundos a la joven que tenía enfrente. Le dio un suave beso en la frente para luego, retirarse por una de las ventanas. — _"Nos vemos luego, Maylene"_ —le decía telepáticamente.

Lan- Mao se asomo por la ventana para averiguar la presencia de ese sujeto y no estaba, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Lo conoces? —interrogo con una mirada de indiferencia.

La joven negó con la cabeza, ella todavía creía que se trataba de Amadeo Lust, en el fondo le decía eso.

—N-No lo conozco, Lan-Mao, aparte echaste a Amadeo… —le contestaba, estando mas confundida. _¿Qué estaba pasando en realidad?_

—Maylene, ese sujeto no era Amadeo…Y debemos avisarle—contradecía manteniendo su semblante. Al darle la espalda, su amiga la agarra fuertemente de la muñeca. — Pero ¿Qué haces?

—…N-No quiero, ¡Insisto que es Amadeo!

* * *

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **(1) Misericordia** **: "** _ **Cortana**_ _ **o**_ _ **Curtana"**_ _ **, también conocida como la**_ _ **Espada de la Misericordia**_ _ **, es una espada ceremonial**_ _ **usada en la coronación de los monarcas británicos. Es una de las**_ _ **joyas de la corona del Reino Unido.**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: Se que tarde mucho en actualizar jajaj y bueno, este capítulo es algo largo… Sobre el lemmon, no fue tan explicito y capaz si lo haga explicito recién para Sebastián x Maylene :D**_

 _ **Supongo que el próximo capítulo si sea algo largo también, lo tengo por la mitad jajaj :D**_

 _ **¿Por qué tarde? Hace mucho que ando desaparecida en ff net, últimamente estoy superando cosas que me paso hace unos pocos días y ahora empecé la universidad, por eso ando un poco desaparecida jajajaj D': discúlpenme por eso.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :3 y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, también agregar este fanfic a sus favoritos. Jajjaa. Sería mi primer fanfic de capítulos que hago sobre esta pareja :3 espero que lo estén disfrutando :D**_

* * *

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte.J.H ©**_


	4. Ese mayordomo, seduce

_IV. Ese mayordomo, seduce._

* * *

 ** _«~_** _Di adiós, mientras bailamos con el demonio esta noche._

 _No te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos…_ _ **~»**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Anabet Thompson, edad 13 años- campesina_

 _Lan Mao, edad 18 años -sirvienta_

 _Nina Hopkins, edad 24 años-Modista_

 _Paula, edad 19 años- sirvienta_

 _Laurie Jones, edad 15 años- Artista_

 _Maylene, edad 17 años -sirvienta_

 _Elizabeth Midford, edad 14 años - Marqueza_

Las noticias en el diario no tardaron en llegar, la reina fue la primera en enterarse de todo ya le habían comentado sobre estos temas, al principio no lo podía creer ¿Por qué? Pues sucedió alguna vez, con un duque de la familia Venomania, ¿Acaso se está repitiendo? Ella no quería que su país vuelva a repetirse con estos temas repulsivos, no, ¡Obviamente no quería! Cuando se asomó hacia el escritorio, había encontrado un sobre con las iniciales _C.P;_ era de suponer que se trataba de su fiel perro guardián _,_ Ciel Phantomhive.

 _-Mi querida Reina Victoria;_

 _Me dirijo a usted para advertirle sobre las desapariciones de las mujeres, he visitado el pueblo Asmodin, se ha convertido en un pueblo desierto, los hombres han desaparecido para buscar a sus esposas e hijas, también hay carteles con retratos de cada mujer y con su nombre, la recompensa es mínima pero… Se transformó en un lugar sin esperanzas._

 _Por más que sea la situación, no salga del palacio. Aléjese del duque Anthony Hawthome, el tiene mucho que ver con esas desapariciones. ¿Recuerda la leyenda del duque de Venomania? Pues, uno de los hijos del mal se está revelando, supongo que ese nuevo duque viene del árbol genealógico de Cherubim Venomania. Ahora mismo lo estoy por descubrir._

 _También le informo que mi prometida, Elizabeth Midford también está desaparecida por esta causa, incluyendo a la sirvienta de la familia Midford, mi sirvienta, Maylene fue raptada hace unos días. Sobre Laurie Jones, su artista de confianza, ha desaparecido hace una semana atrás, no se preocupe por ella, la traeré de vuelta…_

 _Cuídese, mi estimada Reina Victoria._

 _C.P-_

— Laurie, la última vez que la he visto fue cuando se retiraba de mi palacio. —hablaba ella, al terminar de leer la carta. —La leyenda de Venomania. Es real, tan real que eriza la piel.

Ella la conocía hace mucho ya que, la familia Jones era conocida por sus productos relacionados con las bebidas pero tras el desatado incendio que hubo en la mansión Hawthome, se perdieron tantas cosas. Porque al cerrar el trato por un compromiso, el duque Jones quedo en la bancarrota por traición y no quedo otra que, vivir entre la multitud para transformarse en una familia humilde, noble y respetada por la misma reina. Victoria al enterarse de esas cosas le había propuesto que pueden trabajar en su palacio y serian recompensados, por ese motivo le duele la desaparición de Laurie porque fue una niña muy inteligente y que, poseía un gran talento en la pintura y sus padres lo sabían, hasta la reina le tomo mucho cariño.

 ** _~Flash Black~_**

Los rayos del sol que iluminaba cada ventanal del palacio real, dando un brillo especial a cada reliquia de este lugar, algunos objetos brillaban y otros solo eran despejados de la oscuridad, muebles, objetos y cortinas que eran de un valor más elevado pero, sin dudas el palacio era hermoso en plana luz del día.

Victoria bajaba por las escaleras con pasos lentos, su artista la seguía el recorrido. Laurie, era una muchacha humilde y alegre, de rizos dorados y ojos verdes claros, como si fuera esmeralda, su sonrisa juguetona le aliviaba mucho a la reina ya que, solía deprimirse en su habitación por la pérdida de su amado Albert.

— ¿Vas a venir mañana? —cuestionaba ella, vio cómo su nueva amiga le devolvía la sonrisa. —Tu familia siempre estuvo fielmente acompañando a la mía. —comentaba.

—Claro que sí, mi reina—confirmaba al hacer una reverencia. —Mañana a primera hora estaré a su disposición.

—Gracias, necesito más retratos de mi esposo al lado mío. —decía con voz ronca, estaba quebrada por dentro aunque pasen los años seguirá extrañándolo. Los guardias las acompañaba hasta la salida, amablemente, ellas dos se abrazaron con fuerza parecían que ya se conocían desde antes. La relación parecía más de abuela y nieta. Sin dudas, era una escena conmovedora pero tenía que despedirse hasta esperar el día siguiente. Laire Jones, es una mujer de familia noble e humilde donde sus parientes han servido a la realeza por generaciones hasta llegar a la actualidad, Victoria la quería muchísimo porque, le recuerda a su juventud, además traía alegría a su palacio aparte del joven conde.

—Hasta mañana, mi reina. —se inclinaba con elegancia y respeto.

—Hasta mañana, Laire, saluda a tu madre de mi parte. —musito al sonreír de lado.

—Lo hare. —le devolvía una cálida sonrisa.

 ** _~Fin del Flash Black~_**

—Encuéntrela pronto…Ciel. —hablo por lo bajo, expresando su angustia. —Espero que este bien.

Por más que, la familia Jones estuvo al servicio por generaciones a la misma realeza, porque sus productos eran favorables ya que empezaron desde pequeños, es decir, a lo micro productivo hasta llegar a crear una empresa macro, contratando más empleados para que trabajen para ellos y solo la familia sabia el secreto de la bebida, que eso lo hacía tan propio de ellos. Sin embargo, Victoria le había presentado a Lori ante el duque Robert Jones, para que ambos se conocieran: ella tenía que ver con la feliz relación que ellos pero eso ya sería una historia aparte. Ahora quiere saber el bienestar de la joven que fue secuestrada o quién sabe, porque la reina sabia la leyenda de Venomania, aparte que hubo muchos hijos reconocidos como hijos impuros o hijos del mal, es decir, hijos bastardos y no deseados que llevaban la sangre del pecado.

 **…**

Ciel tuvo que estar avisando a los padres de Lizzy respecto a su desaparición, hasta se sintió culpable de haberla perdido, además había enviado una carta para explicarle todo lo sucedido y también, sobre su invitado el duque Hawthome que se rio bajo las narices de ellos dos. Sin embargo, prometió protegerla aunque no estén casados porque sabe que Lizzy es su responsabilidad, su prometida, su futura mujer.

—Ellos no están enojados conmigo. —hablo el joven al leer la respuesta a su carta, Sebastián le servía su té verde y escuchaba las palabras de su bocchan. —Quieren que la recupere rápido antes de…Que algo malo le suceda.

—Amadeo Lust es el demonio de la lujuria, bocchan. —comentaba el mayordomo haciendo fruncir sus labios. Sintió un leve golpe en su mejilla derecha quedando completamente inmóvil, este se tocaba donde tenía su mejilla roja para después, sonreír por lo bajo porque ya sabía que su amo estaba molesto.

— ¡C-Como te atreves a golpear a Sebastián-chan! —exclamo cierto pelirrojo apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa para levantarse del asiento.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —pregunto con una mirada fija ante él. Quería intimidarlo.

—Bocchan, la leyenda del duque de Venomania está relacionado con Amadeo…Lo descubrí hace poco. —respondió con una sonrisa, ignorando completamente el golpe que había recibido.

— ¿Con él?

—Amadeo fue encerrado hace mucho tiempo en una espada que, era una réplica de la Misericordia—contesto el demonio sin dejar de mirar a su joven amo. — ¿Sabes quién es el dueño?

—N-No. ¿Acaso hicieron una réplica de la verdadera espada? —Volvió a indagar estando confundido, — ¿Ustedes lo encerraron?

— _No, ellos no se atreverían a encerrar a uno de los suyos._ —una cuarta voz masculina retumbo en la casa que estaba abandonada. Todos se giraron hacia la entrada de la puerta principal, encontrándose con un muchacho serio e frio, con unos ojos verdes claros y brillantes que demostraba una mirada de indiferencia aun teniendo anteojos puestos.

— ¡William! —exclamo Grell con corazones en los ojos y con una sonrisa tonta. Corrió hacia él, con la intención de besarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza pero, se movió ligeramente para esquivarlo y haciendo que su compañero shinigami chocara contra la pared, dejando algunas grietas a su paso.

— ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? —se auto cuestionaba el pelirrojo al frotarse su rostro que estaba hinchados con el golpe que se dio. Lloriqueo en silencio.

—Como decía, Amadeo ya fue encerrado en muchas ocasiones. —hablo el shinigami recién llegado, apenas dio unos tres pasos hacia adelante para acercarse a Ciel pero, termino haciendo contacto visual contra el demonio, Sebastián, a quien le tenía un cierto 'desprecio'. Por así decirlo. En sí, no le agradaba su presencia ya que, es un demonio que está esperando el momento de apoderarse del alma de su joven amo. —Sebastián.

—William. —en su contacto visual estaba resaltando una chispa que chocaba con la chispa de su oponente. —No interfieras. —le advertía.

—Tengo derecho a interferir, demonio. —contradecía con voz serena y sus ceños entre fruncidos, expresando un rostro enojado. —En otras palabras, ¿Tienen la espada?

—No, claro que no. —respondió el conde entre dientes. — ¿A quién le pertenece?

—Le pertenece al mismo demonio y luego, paso a ser una de las reliquias de la familia Venomania y con esa espada, fue encerrado adentro de la perla. —Contesto en seco, —Pero los ángeles pueden hacer eso por el castigo divino pueden llegar a hacerles y nosotros no tenemos esos objetivos, solo cumplimos otra clase de órdenes. —aclaraba.

— ¿Ordenes? —repitió su compañero con una mueca de disgusto. Odiaba las reglas. — _Grell debemos irnos._ —se voltea a mirarlo. —Pero…pero, quiero conocer a Amadeo-chan. —se defendía.

—Cuando llegue el momento, podrás verlo.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con ellos? Solo para ver cómo es la mansión. —suplicaba arrodillado. Insistía una y otra vez para molestar a su compañero.

—…Solo causas dolores de cabeza, Grell. Quédate con ellos—acepto por lo que, el pelirrojo lo abraza con fuerza y el pelinegro le golpeo en la mejilla para liberarse.

— ¡Por eso te amo William! —exclamo entre dientes y con una mirada perdida en él.

—Y tu demonio. —se paró frente al mayordomo, para mirarlo fijamente y de igual manera hacia el otro. —No te aproveches de esa alma que fue corrompida por el pecado.

—No lo hare, mis gustos son diferentes. —replico mirando de reojo a su amo.

—Eso espero…No quiero que me quiten lo que corresponde en mi trabajo. —Comento al girarse dándole la espalda al mayordomo, —Nos vemos después.

—Entonces, la espada tiene una perla para encerrar a Amadeo. —comento el joven al darle un bocado a su pudin. —Tendríamos que quitarle la espada pero ¿Cómo lo encerramos?

—Ahora vuelvo quédense ambos en esta casa, tengo un plan. —dijo entre sonrisas e impacto mucho a Ciel y a Grell que se quedaron esperándolo.

 **…**

En una bella velada en su habitación, dos siluetas se movían tan ligeramente entre las sabanas: uniéndose y separándose a la vez, los jadeos tímidos apenas se podían oír. Anthony trataba de complacer a la prometida del conde. Ahora que tenía a Elizabeth y a Laurie, sentía la necesidad de terminar con su pecado pero, algunos instintos ya se estaban descontrolando… ¿Una pasión sin fin? El pacto estaba ejerciendo un gran cambio en él, podría tratarse de un nuevo demonio…

Aun no le había quitado la virginidad a ella pero, si a su amiga de la infancia que pronto volvería a estar a su lado. Ambos disfrutaban de la pasión, aunque era la primera vez para Lizzy, era el momento justo para arrebatarle la virginidad.

— ¡ _Anthony_! —le llamaba Hanna para capta su atención, abriendo bruscamente la puerta con una voz desesperada. Su amo se tuvo que abstener de su intimidad, en este caso su mucama quebranto ese hecho. Bufo molesto, otra vez lo interrumpieron.

— ¿Y ahora que sucede? —pregunto al quedarse sentado del lado izquierdo de la cama para ponerse sus pantalones. Camino pesadamente hacia su mucama.

—N-No se enoje conmigo amo, s-se trata de J-Jessica—tartamudeo con voz inocente. —Se trata de un fruto.

— ¿Un fruto? —repitió perplejo. — ¡¿Acaso ella esta em…embarazada?!

—…Creo que sí.

— ¿Crees?

El muchacho se acercó hacia ella para empujarla bruscamente hacia un lado, quería tener el camino libre para estar enterado de ese fruto _no deseado._ El no estuvo al tanto de controlar esa situación, ni siquiera se esperaba esa clase de errores...No solo estaba molesto consigo mismo, sino también con el mayordomo que no le informaba de nada. Ni siquiera le dijo sobre aquellas consecuencias, ¿Quién sabe? Podría haber más todavía de las que, ni el estuviera advertido o enterado sobre el pecado.

— ¡Amadeo, Amadeo! —exclamo irritado, se contenía al hacer ruidos con sus dientes. Todo eso le daba mala espina. ¿Acaso eso no era lo que quería una vez? Siempre quiso un fruto _deseado_ pero no con una de sus mucamas…Eso estaba bien claro. — _Aquí en el baño estoy, joven Anthony._ _—_ se detuvo en seco en el medio del pasillo para oír la voz de su mayordomo. —Ya era hora.

Al abrir la puerta, el duque piso un charco de sangre. Como era algo espesa lo obligaba a inclinar la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo; anonadado, retrocede con sus pies descalzos, logrando una cierta distancia hacia Amadeo. Estaba aterrado, era una escena escalofriante. El demonio había conseguido hacer como un _aborto;_ presentando a una Jessica desmayada en los brazos del culpable y partes de su cuerpo con manchas del color carmesí, incluyendo el atuendo delicado que utilizan las doncellas.

—Quería quitarle la carga no deseada. —Comento el demonio con una sonrisa —Solo cumplo con mi deber.

— ¡Pero yo no quería esto! —grito aterrado, no dejaba de quitarle el ojo de encima a Jessica. — ¡¿La mataste?! —cuestionaba alterado.

—No está muerta, solo inconsciente. Va estar débil por unas semanas, lo que bebió es para arrebatarle ese fruto que llevaba por dos meses. —respondió Amadeo evitando el contacto visual con su amo. —Joven Anthony, yo sé que no se haría responsable de esta carga.

— ¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!

No lo escucho, lo estaba ignorando. Este no quería atacarlo como la última vez, al único que debería atacar es a los shinigamis y al otro demonio que le hacía ruido en su cabeza, sabe que es un estorbo.

— _¡Amadeo!_

En la planta más alta de la mansión, Maylene había quedado en el pasillo, estaba armada con un rifle; porque ella también vigilaba su refugio, pues su amante se lo pidió. Desde la ventana observaba sin binocular y apuntaba hacia afuera con su arma. Suspiraba una y otra vez. Cada vez que recordaba a _ese_ Amadeo Lust, su mente se distraía. Estaba perdida. Por alguna extraña razón, sintió que esto ya lo vivió; constantemente, volteaba hacia atrás creyendo que alguien estaría viéndola a sus espaldas…

— _¿Me extrañas Maylene?_

 _—_ S-Sí, quiero que estés conmigo. —Contesto con deseo, cerraba los ojos para imaginarse el tacto de _ese_ alguien. — _Sebastián. —_ susurro sin saber de quien se trataba. — _Sálvame…—_ no estaba siendo consciente de lo que decía, porque ni siquiera sabe quién era la persona que nombro.

— _Vendré por ti…_

 **…**

Él no quería repetir algo que ya vivió, se negaba hacerlo de nuevo pero, aquellos presentes de contemplan su disfraz lo obligaban en hacerlo. Ahora entendía la desaparición de su mayordomo, su plan era algo tonta y se refería mayormente en disfrazarse como una doncella; la idea consistía en incluir al shinigami y a su joven amo al harem de Anthony Hawthome. ¿Quién lo dirá no? Ciel tenía que ponerse un vestido femenino, repitiendo su viejo atuendo que ya había utilizado en presencia de Lau y de Madam Red.

Grell no tenía problema en disfrazarse, siempre y cuando si, Sebastián o William lo salvaran de Amadeo o del duque.

— ¿No se te ocurre otra idea? —cuestionaba irritado. Ciel no dejaba de hacer contacto visual con el demonio.

—Van a entrar como dos doncellas que están hipnotizadas por ellos. —comentaba la idea hacia los otros dos presentes. Michaelis estuvo calculando desde muy lejos la mansión y últimamente había registrado cada muchacha inocente e hechizada bajo sus encantos. Bueno, un extraño aroma se fue expandiendo por todo el pueblo Asmodean, como si las rosas Venomania estuvieran provocando eso. — Grell tu iras con Amadeo y Ciel debes buscar a Anthony.

— ¿Ese es el plan? —cuestionaba su conde. — ¿Qué vas hacer tu, Sebastián?

—Cumpliré con mi orden de buscar a la señorita Elizabeth y a Maylene. —respondió al sonreír por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? Sebastián-chan—pregunto el pelirrojo, tras asomarse minuciosamente. — ¿Quieres acosarme?

—No, Grell…Ni lo pienses. Además, necesito que distraigas como puedas a Lust —Contesto secamente, — _Maylene me espera._ _—_ se dijo en su mente.

— ¡Yes, my love! —bromea el shinigami.

—Debemos practicar como tiene que comportarse una dama, bocchan. —hablo el demonio tras insinuarse al rostro de su amo.

— ¡Cállate!

Michaelis escondía su risa, cubriéndose sus labios con un puño. Una risa tan educada e pacifica, el temblor de su cuerpo lo delataba.

— ¡Sebastián! —exclamo irritado el conde. Seguía ignorándolo. — ¡No es gracioso!

—Se ve tierno Sebastián-chan cuando ríe—comento el shinigami, haciendo gesto de ternura hacia el demonio. — ¡Aww!

El plan ya estaba puesto en marcha. Grell y Ciel tenían que ser la distracción, para que Amadeo no notara la apariencia del shinigami; este tuvo que repetir un viejo camuflaje del mayordomo torpe e inocente de Madam Red, es decir, su cabello se volvió castaño y sus ojos de color café, además tenía que repetir esa personalidad inocente para que el demonio no lo reconociera. En cambio, el conde tuvo que esconder el parche que ocultaba el pacto, ¿Crees que es fácil para él repetir el mismo vestido? Claro que no, ni quería hacerlo, pero no había opción. Aparte tenía que buscar la forma de apuñalar a ese sujeto.

En otras palabras, el conde no dejaba de quitarse a Lizzy de su mente, como si la tenía al margen de los recuerdos constantemente y luego, la culpa lo asfixiaba.

—Sebastián-san tenía razón. —insinuaba cierto shinigami, percibía ese perfume. —Este perfume atrayente causa las rosas Venomania.

Ciel lo miro perplejo, porque el si podía oler ese rico aroma pero no le llamaba la atención. Pero al mirar hacia el lado izquierdo de la salida del bosque, vieron a una jovencita de unos trece años llegando a la mansión. Ahí se dieron cuenta de que solo funciona con las mujeres, lo único que tenían que hacer era seguirla y ver como actuaba delante de su presencia. El bosque estaba muy oscuro para ellos, pero debían apresurarse en terminar con todo esto, la mansión se veía muy bella de noche y más con la iluminación que, se presentaba en el jardín que estaba en frente de su camino. Para ser la distracción, tenían que llamar mucha la atención para que Sebastián logre robar información.

—Espero que Sebastián no se tarde mucho. —comento el joven tras quedar parado en la entrada al lugar.

—Él dijo que va a liberar a su prometida lo más pronto posible. —musito el muchacho al acomodarse su vestido rojo.

La puerta que estaba a su paso se abre lentamente, ambos se detuvieron en seco ya que, vieron como una de las mujeres avanzo delante de ellos para correr directamente hacia Anthony, que la esperaba sentado en su llamativo sillón de terciopelo. Lamentablemente, los dos tenían que seguir ese juego. Amadeo Lust y Anthony Hawthome estaban presentes en el living.

— _Pasen y bailemos—_ se ofrecía Lust delante de Grell y de Ciel.

 **…**

 **—** _Maylene…_

Ella se voltea bruscamente para verlo. Su arma estaba apuntada hacia él, algo le decía que ese extraño no era Amadeo, pero entonces… ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Acaso lo conoce? Sus ojos apagados lo miraban fijamente, él ni siquiera le quitaba los ojos de encima. Michaelis pasaba sus dedos por la mejilla derecha, haciendo que ella retrocediera con desconfianza. Aún mantenía el arma hacia él. Su mirada ya no era suave, sino algo más amenazante. Ya no le tenía confianza, Lan-Mao tenía razón con "abrirle" los ojos, él no era Amadeo. Él se acerca minuciosamente hacia ella, con un ligero golpecito provocado con su mano derecha mueve el arma pero, la joven al estar desconfiada e nerviosa aprieta el gatillo; haciendo que salga una bala perdida hacia Sebastián. Este detiene la bala con un rápido movimiento, mostrándole que sostenía el objeto entre sus dedos…

Sebastián examinaba la bala con cuidado para después lanzarlo hacia otro lado. Maylene quedo petrificada con la escena y al ver que este se asomaba dejo caer su arma. La joven estaba aterrada, de tanto retroceder termino chocando contra la pared del pasillo.

—Deja de resistirte, Maylene. —pronuncio su nombre con una ligera sonrisa comprensiva. —Necesito que me digas el paradero del resto de las mujeres. —comento, como si su tono de voz sonara a una orden.

— ¡N-No pienso decírtelo! —exclamo a la defensiva. —M-Me ordenaron de no hablar.

—Ya veo. Sabes antes solías seguir mis órdenes—musito al hacer una mueca. Se acomodaba su flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo. — ¿Recuerdas eso?

—N-No. —hablo secamente. Trago saliva. — ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? —su pregunta era curiosa. No entendía nada. Ni siquiera lo recuerda.

—Antes eras de mi propiedad, Maylene—respondió, tras asomar muy cerca su rostro. Tomándola de ambas muñecas para que chocaran contra una puerta de madera. —No lo sabias pero…Eras mía. —vio como la había sonrojado por ese comentario. Sus bocas estaban a unos pocos centímetros, la respiración cálida que salía de ambos era atrayente. Se miraban los labios del uno al otro, estaban congelados para avanzar, en especial, Maylene…Una parte de ella se estaba contradiciendo, sentía una vorágine de sensaciones y de emociones que chocaban entre sí.

Al fin de cuentas, sus labios comenzaron a rozarse hasta ser apretados por el entusiasmo mutuo. Los besos suaves y tiernos seguían al estar acompañados por caricias tímidas. Por alguna extraña razón, la pelirroja no pudo resistirse, una parte de su conciencia gritaba a los cuatro vientos de que todo se trataba de un sueño…De un simple sueño. En cambio, Sebastián no tenía planeado jugar de esta manera con la fiel sirvienta de su bocchan, no es fácil. Muchas veces jugo de esta manera para arrebatarles información a las mujeres que no querían hablar pero, el caso de ella es diferente: tiene sentimientos y no como otras. Estaba siendo manipulada por un ser superior a él, por más que le cueste admitirlo la amaba: ni él sabía la mezcla de emociones que siente al tenerla de vuelta a su lado. Quizás se expresa con un cariño amistoso hacia la sirvienta pero no todo giraba al entorno de su joven amo, puede que sea muy sobreprotector o como un guardián, pero solo es por un pacto y en ese pacto puede que figuraba proteger a ciertas personas si solo su amo le ordenaba. Y esto de rescatar a las mujeres manipuladas no solo fue por una orden, sino también por cuenta propia… ¿Propia? Michaelis no era un demonio que admitía fácilmente sus sentimientos, solo mostraba de cierta forma su cariño pero nadie sabe su debilidad por la pelirroja y si alguien lo sabía ¿Quién se atrevería a lastimarla? En este caso, estaba sucediendo algo que no quería… Perder a Maylene.

El demonio trataba de contenerse, no quería pero ella insistía con sus besos tímidos y suaves. Las caricias eran mimos que se hacían en su rostro y sobre la ropa, aunque más adelante la atracción física y sentimentalmente les jugaba en contra. Las manos de ellos se movían rápidamente, tan traviesas que los recorridos se llevaban a cabo en la figura femenina y después en la masculina, la corbata negra del joven estaba siendo estirada por su acompañante, de apoco se estaban acostando en la cama; el mayordomo quedo sobre ella, continuando con los besos pausados y suaves, seguía siendo atrayente. Este se detuvo por unos minutos para contemplar el brillo en los ojos de Maylene, aun no la recupero...Pero ¿Por qué la sirvienta seguía besándolo? Evito no pensar tanto en el asunto ya que quería recuperarla de igual manera, no importa si lo miraba como _Amadeo Lust,_ hará lo posible para tenerla a su lado...

— _Amadeo._ —lo nombraba ella con una voz tímida e comprensiva. Nuevamente, al oír ese nombre sus labios fueron unidos de nuevo cada vez era más fogoso que el anterior, Michaelis se fue desabrochando la camisa para dejar al descubierto su torso desnudo. La pelirroja apoyaba su delicado tacto en ese físico bien trabajado, recorriendo algunas curvas de los músculos; se mordía su labio inferior. Cuando los guantes blancos desaparecieron, la sirvienta pudo sentir el tacto de su amante: había notado una marca en una de las manos, ni siquiera sabía que se trataba del pacto que había hecho con Ciel. La joven se estremecía al sentir la suave caricia en sus piernas que, subían y bajaban al ser frotadas hasta los muslos, un apretón delicado causo que se sobre saltar un poco de su posición, al parecer le habían tocado sus nalgas. Las mejillas se ponían coloradas.

—Antes quisiera preguntarte algo, Maylene. —hablo para detenerse por unos minutos para captar su atención. — ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Sabes dónde está el resto de las mujeres?—pregunto tiernamente.

La muchacha se le quedo mirando trataba de analizar facialmente pero no podía pronunciar su nombre, ¿Que estaba mal? Al hacer un poco de memoria, ella cree que pronuncio su nombre ya una vez...

—L-Lo siento no sé quién es. Tampoco no puedo hablar sobre el paradero de las otras mujeres...—respondió secamente. De apoco se fue incomodando al darse cuenta que estaba traicionando la confianza de su amo, como si le estuviera siendo infiel. Al querer levantarse de la cama para detener todo lo realizado hasta el momento, fue agarrada bruscamente por las muñecas de parte del mayordomo. Sus ojos cafés tomaron esas pupilas diabólicas que retomaban un brillo especial hacia su hermosa víctima.

— ¡S-Suéltame!—forcejeaba al elevar su voz. Sebastián ya había tomado una decisión, no importa los límites que se había colocado entre demonio a humana, se arriesga en hacerlo con ella... Y si la situación entre ellos trae problemas, él la protegería como debe ser. _Un fruto,_ seria mitad demonio y mitad humano si llegara a pasar, pero sería mejor evitar pensar un poco sobre eso, él ahora es lo que más importaba por más que, piense en las ventajas y las desventajas, quería hacerlo de todas formas y con ella...Amadeo Lust había elegido a su prometida, bueno, Sebastián Michaelis también tomo una decisión y eligió a la misma humana, dejando a un lado por el momento a su joven amo.

—No puedo hacerlo, no permitiré que Amadeo te obligue a olvidarme. —hablo el demonio al ir asomando una vez más su rostro. No quería ser brusco con ella, pero sus labios reclamaban por mas besos fogosos; quería aferrarlo a él, puede que no haya demostrado lo posesivo que era, mayormente lo demostraba hacia su amo pero eso tiene su motivo que era su alma, en cambio, Maylene es una humana muy emocional y sentimental. Es pura, para ser más específico y es como el diría _"Su infierno mortal"._ Pequeñas sensaciones despertaban dentro del demonio, quizás ya los había experimentado anteriormente pero ahora se hacía fuerte con tenerla tan cerca. Introducía su mano derecha debajo de la vestimenta de ella, la ropa interior estaba intacta pero no tenía brasier, ni nada; los senos se podrían ver un poco con la transparencia de la tela delicada y fina que estaba hecho su vestido. Este sonrió por sus adentros, fue subiendo su mano lentamente y al momento escuchaba los suspiros, y los suaves gemidos de la joven. Ella se estremecía por sentir otro tacto que no era de Amadeo.

Como automáticamente, la pelirroja abrió su boca para que se le escapara un gemido placentero. Sus mejillas ardían y sus ojos brillaban con sentir los latidos de su corazón al máximo ya que no había llegado mucho con el otro demonio. El pelinegro levantaba el vestido para depositar besos pausados en esa piel _virgen._ Subiendo y bajando hasta llegar a su vientre pero regresaba nuevamente hacia el cuello para dejarle marca de un pequeño chupón que, en la piel se tornaba de un color purpura. Solía mordisquearle un poco aunque lo hizo más frecuente al bajar sobre los senos; se detuvo un poco para oír ciertos gemidos de ella. Estaba buscando una parte clave para complacerla más.

— _No soy Amadeo._ —le susurro en el oído con voz suave y complaciente. Manoseaba el seno izquierdo y succionaba el derecho todo con delicadeza. El gemido placentero de ella podía oírlo. Sentía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Hmmm…—por más que ella quisiera resistirse, su parte contradictoria no le permitía. Era esa batalla interna con su _yo_ anterior versus la actual. Por su mente pasaba algunos fragmentos de ciertas imágenes que había compartido con este mayordomo, como si las piezas del rompecabezas se unieran de a poquito.

Sebastián volvió a repetir un apasionado beso, abrazándola para acurrucarla más y más para no dejarla ir. Maylene envolvía sus delicadas e blancas piernas finas alrededor de la cintura de él. Estaba insistiendo en que se acerque más a ella, fue como un auto impulso, puede que hace mucho proclamaba estar más unida al demonio. Este estaba congelado, ¿Ella estaba preparada? Porque sabe que es su primera vez o quizás ya la perdió estando con Lust. No es que dudaba, pero él quería ser el primero en estar siempre en los recuerdos de la humana y no el demonio de la Lujuria. Porque sabe que va a jugar y destrozar los sentimientos de ella.

—T-Te amo…S-Seb—tartamudeaba en sus palabras, trataba de formularlas al ir recordando al mayordomo. Él estaba perplejo por como la joven reforzaba su memoria. —Seb-Sebas…tian. —tardaba en pronunciar su nombre.

—Maylene…—pestañaba dos veces, tras oír como la muchacha quería llamarlo por su nombre. — ¿Me recuerdas? —pregunto al depositar un tierno beso en esos labios carnosos. Sintió como se le aferraba a su cuello y a su cintura. Ella seguía insistiendo y eso lo provocaba.

—Por…favor Sebas-san—le suplicaba con un sobrenombre.

— ¿Me recuerdas? —volvió a preguntar. Depositaba otro tierno beso para evitar en la siguiente fase. — ¿Recuerdas mi nombre? ¿La mansión donde trabajaste siempre? Y ¿En cómo nos conocimos? —el insistía en cuestionar, apoyaba ambas manos en la cama como si la estuviera acorralando.

—Seb- Sebastián-san —al nombrarlo con poca emoción en su voz, luego sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, sintió un golpe fuerte dentro de su mente que hizo un click a un _flash black_ que termino uniendo todos los recuerdos de su rompe cabezas. —Trabajamos en la mansión Phantomhive, el joven amo, Ciel Phantomhive y tú me contrataron para que sea un ama de llaves y que protegiera a nuestro amo. —respondió. Pestaño dos veces al tener a Sebastián sobre ella, por lo que sus mejillas se ponían aún más rojas.

—Maylene…—le devolvió una sonrisa.

La ropa interior fue retirada al instante y el demonio prosiguió igual, pero ella no entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Ahora estando desconcertada tenía que disfrutarlo…La cabeza del mayordomo se había inclinado en la zona intima, apropósito, introducía su lengua húmeda para provocarle gemidos más placenteros.

— _Hmmm…S-Sebastián –san…Ah!_ _—_ gemía al morderse su labio inferior. Por más que no entendía, lo disfrutaba. El seguía prosiguiendo para oírla una vez más. — _Hammm…Ah!_ _—_ su voz apenas se agitaba.

Cuando se detuvo por unos momentos para contemplar el rostro de su humana, vio que mantenía ese brillo especial en sus ojos: igual de cuando todo esto había empezado. Confundida o no, quería hacerla suya ahora mismo.

— ¿Q-Que sucedió Sebastián-san? —su respiración estaba entre cortada, se la seguía oyendo tímida y confundida.

—Amadeo quiso aprovecharse de ti. —contesto secamente. —Pero él no sabe que me perteneces ahora y siempre. —los ojos diabólicos se reflejaban entre sus miradas, ahora la estaba hipnotizando pero luego se negó en proseguir con ese proceso, termino prefiriendo que recuerde su momento privado e íntimo.

—A-A-Ahora que e-estamos así quiero q-que lo sepas. —tartamudeaba. —Y-Yo te a-amo.

El demonio asomaba su rostro para darle un apasionado beso, por lo que ella apoyaba sus manos por la nuca hasta enredar sus dedos en el cabello negro. Sin embargo, algo la sobre salto y la estremeció en el momento; sintiendo la carne entre sus paredes moviéndose lentamente. Su cabeza se inclinó para atrás, elevando su mirada hacia el techo de la mansión y abriendo su boca para que su cálida respiración se saliera junto a un gemido placentero;

— _¡Ahmm…Sebastian- san!_ _—_ gimió al aferrase con sus piernas en la cintura. El proseguía moviéndose con lentitud para saborear el momento. Mientras más se movía dentro de ella, más elevaba su voz al gemir. El ritmo en cada penetración se iba aumentando la velocidad, Maylene no le clavaba las uñas pero con sus dedos parecía hacerlo, solo que buscaba una forma de aferrarse y de demostrar lo mucho que lo disfrutaba. Se sentía segura y confiada al lado de Michaelis. Los besos eran irresistibles y suaves, ahora entendía porque otras chicas querían estar o que les llamaba la atención al atractivo Sebastián Michaelis.

Ambos labios se descontrolaban y al momento de sentir nuevamente la penetración, su gemido sobre salida con un aire cálido en la boca del otro. Era desesperación de amor, porque estaba siendo aceptada y amada por el mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive. Su mente quería recordar para siempre estas sensaciones y por más que es su primera vez.

— _¡Ahmm…S-Sebastián-san!_ _—_ Trago saliva, — _¡T-Te amo!_

 _—_ _Repite mi nombre—_ le susurraba en el oído con satisfacción.

— _¡Sebastián-san!_

Un movimiento brusco hizo que lo abrazara apoyando su cabeza en el torso. El pelinegro aún seguía sobre ella, pero su _eyaculación_ estaba finalizando. La muchacha desviaba la mirada para evitar que vea de nuevo sus mejillas ardiendo en un color casi rojizo, ella lo había disfrutado muchísimo y hace mucho que esperaba un momento así. Este acariciaba su nuca y luego su peinado suelto; corriendo hacia el lado derecho el flequillo así depositando en su frente un cálido beso.

— _Te amo tanto…tanto que no quiero que me olvides. —_ le susurraba al dejar un mechón rojizo atrás de la oreja. — _Quédate aquí, no te acerques a Amadeo… ¿Recuerdas dónde están las otras mujeres?_ _—_ le hablaba con una cálida sonrisa.

—R-Recuerdo que estaban en el sótano. —respondió tímidamente. —No pienso acercarme a él, ya sé quién es mi dueño. —comento al mirarlo a los ojos para devolverle una tímida sonrisa.

—Ahora regreso, pero si Lust o Hawthome regresan niega todo. —le dio una orden. Se fue colocando nuevamente su traje, primero su pantalón, su camisa, la corbata y por último los zapatos. Maylene con poca dificultad se acercó para entregarle los guantes blancos y para acomodarle la corbata, parecían marido y mujer. —Gracias, my lady. —dijo en tono burlón.

Y al ver como se alejó rápidamente de él. La sirvienta apoyo ambas manos en sus mejillas porque estaba procesando todo lo sucedido.

— _S-Soy la mujer de…de S-Sebastián – san._ _—_ ni su propia mente se creía todo pero igual ocurrió, todo paso. Se entregó a su amado Sebastian Michaelis y fue correspondida.

 **…**

Grell disfrutaba de la danza que le ofrecía Lust, moviéndose de un lado a otro de izquierda a derecha .Al parecer su camuflaje sirvió muchísimo. Ciel se sentía incómodo con la danza y más que bailaba con Anthony, le guardaba tanto rencor que se complicaba para seguirle el ritmo. A veces tropezaba y no, quería cumplir con el baile para que no sospecharan. El shinigami vio como Sebastián se movilizaba sigilosamente por los pasillos, este hizo todo lo posible para mantener la atención de Amadeo, mientras que lo mire a los ojos no habría problema.

— _¡Apúrate Sebastián!_ _—_ Ciel parecía exclamarlo por sus adentros ya que lo había visto pasearse por ahí. Sin lugar a dudas, el conde no aguantaba más ni estar camuflado así y ni siquiera estar bailando al lado de un _bastardo_ que le quito a su novia.

—Qué lindo es bailar contigo. —comento el pelirrojo al apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Amadeo.

—Lo mismo digo, mi doncella.

El comentario hizo que Grell reaccionara con un sangrado nasal tras oír la dulce voz de este demonio.

— ¿Y usted, mi doncella? —interrogo Anthony al mirar a Ciel.

—Es hermoso, mi amo. —respondió secamente. Fue difícil devolverle una sonrisa cálida.

El mayordomo entre buscar en cada habitación, abriendo lentamente cada puerta para encontrar a Lizzy tuvo que llevar un cierto tiempo, pero no creyó que Hawthome y que Lust fueron capaz de capturar a casi cincuenta y cinco o setenta y cinco mujeres dentro de un harem que incluía todas las mujeres desaparecidas en Asmodean y hasta también partes de Londres. Las habitaciones eran inmensas, podría llegar a encontrarse con más mujeres si lo suponía. Tenía que ser discreto pero lo difícil seria imaginar el tiempo que pudiera soportar su bocchan.

En la quinta habitación, había abierto la puerta cuidadosamente para no despertar al bulto que estaba enredado entre las sabanas. Asomo su rostro, pudo distinguir un cabello rubio y enrulado. Miro hacia la pared y estaba colgada la réplica de la espada que podría terminar con todo esto, primero agarro la espada y luego verifico a la doncella yace acostada en la cama…

— _¡Señorita Elizabeth!_ _—_ la nombro por sus adentros. Noto que mantenía la misma vestimenta que Maylene. Ella se encontraba dormida, quizás estaba esperando al joven Anthony. — _Primero tengo que sacarla de este lugar._ _—_ se decía al sostenerla entre sus brazos. Primero va a reunir a Maylene y a Elizabeth para mantenerlas a salvo en otra habitación y así, sacarlas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 ** _N/A: Lo se…Lo se me tarde mucho en actualizar :s, dije que sería un poco largo espero que les haya gustado :D …¿Qué les pareció el lemmon? Puede que no haya sido tan explícito como decía…pero espero que les haya gustado. U.U tuve ciertos problemas para recuperar todas las ideas y también incluyendo mi inspiración. Muchas gracias por agregarlo a sus favoritos :3_**

 ** _Y les agradezco muchísimo por sus comentarios; Mihaela-Taka, VikaDan, Kmiv, angelsofshadows y LadyRavenCrow._**

 ** _Hmmm…sobre el nombre de_ _Anthony_** _ **digamos que si me inspire un poco con Tim Burton. (Sweeney Todd, confieso que estuve mirando esa peli cuando escribía este fanfic jajaj) También no solo por la canción de Gakupo Kamui xD, sino también de mi otra banda favorita Breaking Benjamin donde tiene una canción llamada "Dance With The Devil"… jajaj bueno el momento de confesiones termino xD. Creo que ya el próximo capítulo es el final**_ ** _…_** ** _Como ya dije, este fanfic será de unos cinco capítulos (ya me decidí jajajja)_**

* * *

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_**

 ** _¡Saludos y cuídense!_**

 ** _Atte. J.H ©_**


	5. Ese mayordomo, Locura en mi

_V. Ese mayordomo, locura en mí_

\\\ _Madness in Me_ \\\

* * *

 _ **«~**_ _Traté de conseguirlo pero todo lo que obtuve. Fue más locura._

 _Rompí todo lo que toqué. Fui contra mí._

 _Solo una chispa es lo que se necesita…_ _**~»**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras que la situación se llevaba acabo en la mansión Hawthome. Sebastián tuvo que mantenerse discreto para camuflar a la joven recién salvada. Tardo en hacerle un gesto al shinigami y al bocchan. Subió rápidamente por las escaleras para reunir a la bella durmiente de Elizabeth; el ambiente oscuro que tenía la poca cantidad de iluminación que, emanaban las velas en cada rincón del pasillo no le bloquearía la visión al mayordomo. Apenas apoyo la palma de su mano en una de las tantas puertas que tenía a la vista y se percato de encontrarse con otro shinigamis más… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

El sepulturero estaba observando detenidamente a la ama de llaves, quien estaba durmiendo complacidamente, parecía una niña inocente y tan hermosa; siendo cuidadoso le cubrió su frágil cuerpo con una delicada sabana. Este ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia del demonio, voltea ligeramente y le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Sebastián al fruncir el ceño. Camino unos pasos hacia adelante para asomarse hacia la cómoda cama que estaba a la vista, fue cuidadoso y suave al colocar justo al lado de Maylene, a la señorita Elizabeth, por suerte no abrió los ojos. — Aléjate de ella. —hablo en seco.

—Tranquilo, Sebastián, solo quería que su dama no se enferme. —se burlaba entre dientes, no hizo mucho ruido con su risita macabra. Tomo una distancia de la cama. Undertaker se quedo mirando perplejo al ver un objeto que colgaba en el lado izquierdo del demonio, lo señalo para que se lo entregara. —Dame esa espada. —la expresión de su rostro era seria, fue raro ver ese comportamiento tan repentino.

— ¿Por qué? Necesito acabar con Amadeo de una vez por todas. —fue firme con sus palabras, se negaba a entregarlo.

—Ese objeto puede encerrar por mucho tiempo a Amadeo. —comentaba al acercarse pero el mayordomo se oponía en dárselo.

—Grell y mi bocchan están en el living bailando con esos demonios. —Le decía al dar media vuelta, — ¿Para que viniste?

— ¿Acaso no se ve obvio? Vine a darle un fin al bastardo. —se burlaba al aclarar sus motivos. —Mejor utiliza la espada, yo me encargo de su Alma. —le decía el sepulturero.

—De acuerdo. —asintió este y desenvaino la espada. —Llego el momento.

…

Grell seguida disfrutando de la danza pero esto hizo sospechar mucho al demonio. Mientras que, Ciel tuvo algunos inconvenientes con su disfraz, estuvo acomodando el vestido y su peluca, algo no andaba bien y eso ya estaba por salir a la luz; el conde tenía algo preparado debajo de la manga pero no sabia como deslizar el cuchillo sobre su brazo para que logre apuñalar al duque… Este plan ya lo tenía planeado, ¿Qué tiene que hacer? No veía a Sebastián por ningún lado y se estaba incomodando en dar vueltas y vueltas. Ya se estaba mareando.

— ¿Mi doncella se encuentra bien? —pregunto Anthony preocupado por sentir el ligero agarre, se estaba separando. Aunque por otro lado, el duque ya conocía esto porque las damas que caían ante su mirada ya se quedan pegados a él y otras buscaban distancia para mantenerse firmes después de tanto bailar. Los ojos de este no dejaban de brillar, cosa que al mismo tiempo Amadeo quería implementarlo en Grell.

El pelirrojo miro fijamente al mayordomo, por sus adentros gritaba como una loca y desesperada por imaginarse tener esos ojos solo para él, pero todos sabían que su corazón estaba con William e Sebastián…Y quizás con Undertaker. Sintió un fuerte apretón en ambos brazos, ni siquiera le dolió pero le gustaba sentir un poquito de tortura, vio que lentamente se estaba acercando para asomar su rostro pero justamente tenia que abrir la boca: sabe que se va a repetir por el resto de su vida.

—Tienes unos hermosos ojos, Amadeo-chan. —murmuro por lo bajo, el demonio ni siquiera retrocedió con ese comentario, es mas, seguía avanzando hasta llegar a los labios pero ahí se detuvo en seco para llevarle la contraria. — _Ese olor repugnante que mezclabas con el perfume femenino no distingue mucho de lo que eres…Shinigami._ _—_ este se quedo petrificado bajo la mirada penetrante de Amadeo.

— ¡Ahora! —exclamo el shinigami tras darle un fuerte empujón al demonio. El conde se había incorporado para tratar de apuñalarlo con una daga en el pecho, pero la fuerza del duque lo estaba llevando a lo contrario.

— _Argg…_ ¡Muere maldito bastardo! —seguía forcejeando contra el duque, un repentino empuje lo tira al suelo.

— ¡Tenia que suponer que eran ustedes! —dijo el duque al haber levantado el volumen de su voz, su mayordomo le entrego una espada a su amo para que enfrentara a Ciel. —Por un error tuyo vas a morir y tu prometida será mía. —decía este al avanzar sus pasos y arrastraba su espada cerca de los pies del joven.

El pelirrojo había agarrado un hacha de decoración y estaba forcejeando contra Amadeo, ambos estaban jugando con la fuerza, uno tratando de cortarle la cabeza con el hacha y mientras contrincante lo evita sosteniéndolo con sus manos, a pesar que se estaba cortando no quería que le ganen. Sebastián dio un gran salto desde la planta alta del segundo piso para evitar que Anthony asesinara a su bocchan, para hacer tiempo así su amo se pudiera re incorporar y que pudiera agarrar alguna espada que estuviera como decoración. El demonio empuja bruscamente al duque para hacerlo chocar con sus sillones lujosos, con eso se ahorra tiempo para ir contra Amadeo quien logra quitarle el hacha a Grell.

Ambos chocan sus objetos al hacer un sonido metálico que rechina en cada rincón de la casa, el demonio de la lujuria quedo perplejo al ver que su oponente tenia en sus manos la replica de la espada de la misericordia.

— ¡No me dejare ganar, no regresare a ese lugar! —exclamo Lust al forcejear mas a su favor, tratando de rozar el cuello de Sebastián.

— ¡Grell trata de liberar a las mujeres del sótano! —grito Sebastián dándole una orden, vio que él asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo hacia el sótano, levantando su vestido rojo con delicadeza.

Hawthome fue detrás del shinigami, se estaba transformando en su forma demoniaca y mantenía su espada desenvainada para apuñalarlo en la espalda; cuando la espada estaba apunto de tocar el cuerpo del pelirrojo, hacen un sonido metálico, otra vez dos objetos se estaban chocando y haciendo una chispa con el ruido, impidiendo que lastime a Grell, quien había mirado de reojo y se percato de que se trataba de Ciel. — ¡Enfréntame a mi, maldito bastardo! —hablo, tras elevar el volumen de su voz, seguían moviéndose entre ellos dos, manteniendo forzado las espadas: atrás y adelante.

— ¡Bocchan! —reacciono Sebastián preocupado. El demonio de la lujuria aprovecha para darle una patada a su rival para hacerlo retroceder. — ¡Maldito! — este lanza unos cubiertos entre tenedores y cuchillos pero su rival lo evita de la misma manera, haciendo que los cubiertos choquen entre si.

Ellos dos se miraban fijamente con sus ojos demoniacos, tan brillosos e amenazantes por acabar con el uno al otro. Aun así, esta en desventaja porque su oponente tenía la espada valiosa.

—Te tenia que haber matado cuando te vi—comentaba Lust quedando en posición de ataque con el hacha. —Maylene disfruto mucho estando conmigo. —decía para fastidiar a su oponente.

Michaelis comenzó a reír, estaba conteniendo su risa cubriéndolo con su mano. Su cuerpo temblaba al burlarse de su enemigo.

— ¿En que sentido _ella_ disfruto estando contigo? Capaz Lan-Mao y Paula pero ¿Maylene? —hablaba de manera sutil, —Maylene siempre fue mía y lo seguirá siendo.

Lust estaba confundido por el comentario que le había dicho Michaelis, ¿Acaso se aprovecho de ella? ¿Perdió a su Lilith? No quería ni imaginarlo, porque él sabe que no pudo llegar mucho con la ama de llaves, siempre venia alguien a interrumpirlos; Amadeo estaba procesando todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente, las doncellas, Lan-Mao… ¿Entonces el fue responsable de lo que ocurrió con Anthony? Sus ojos demoniacos tomaron un color ruby intenso, este quería ser el primero en corromper el Alma y el amor de Maylene.

— ¡Fuiste tu! —lo atacaba bruscamente haciendo que sus objetos volvieran a rechinar por el metal. Sebastián sabe que su nivel es un poco bajo comparando con el de Amadeo, claro, porque él es el demonio de la lujuria. — ¡Tu la poseíste! —exclamaba al ir atacando de izquierda a derecha sosteniendo el hacha, el mayordomo retrocedía y esquivaba como podía porque provoco la Ira de _Asmodeus._

—A pesar que eres del pecado de la Lujuria, no pudiste enamorar e poseer a Maylene, que patético eres Amadeo. —le hablaba sutilmente, aun así volvió a tener la ventaja de atacarlo de igual manera. — ¡Siempre supe que su corazón y su Alma me pertenece, ella es mía, entiéndelo! —exclamo al rozar su espada en el antebrazo de Amadeo, haciendo que de la herida brotara la sangre. Sebastián le dio una patada para hacerlo impactar contra la pared. Es la oportunidad donde puede sacrificarlo, sacando otros cubiertos de sus bolsillos; fue perforando cada parte de su cuerpo al ir clavándolo con los cuchillos y con los tenedores, la pose de Lust parecía estar crucificado con una cruz derramada con su propia sangre.

El demonio quería oírlo chillar como un cerdo, quería disfrutar que un "pariente" sufra por todo lo que hizo y es mas, por haberse metido con su humana, a quien quiere tenerla a su lado por más que ella no lo supiera. Las palmas de ambas manos estaban perforadas con un cuchillo y los pies con unos tenedores de plata. Sin embargo, Lust trataba de moverse, por alguna extraña razón se estaba sintiendo débil; al mirar la replica de la espada, la perla que tenia estaba brillando de color purpura. ¿Quién lo había activado?

Ciel estaba batallando de espada contra espada, moviéndose sigilosamente como le había enseñado ya su mayordomo, cuando trato de evadir un ataque termino fallando y sufrió un corte en su pierna, retrocede y se queja de su dolor. El conde cae al piso y retrocede arrastrándose por el suelo, quería evitar la filosa espada que se arrastraba hacia él. Los ojos de Hawthome daban miedo, su flequillo oscurecía su mirada pero los ojos rojizos resaltaban por debajo, atacaba a Ciel tratando de degollarlo con su espada pero el conde forcejeaba en no perder la cabeza. Michalis se distrae, reacciona preocupado, le dobla el brazo a Amadeo para que le llame la atención a Anthony. Los gritos llamaron la atención por un momento a los más jóvenes.

— ¡Amadeo! —grito Anthony con sus ojos demoniacos brillando de color ruby, muy intensos. Se giro bruscamente para acercarse hacia el mayordomo de su oponente, — ¡Te salvare! —sin darse cuenta de haber bajado la guardia, el conde se movilizo despacio hacia el lado izquierdo para alcanzar su daga que estaba envenenada; al lograrlo, se incorpora y se lanza sobre Anthony para atravesarle con la daga justo en el pecho.

— ¡Joven Anthony! —exclamo preocupado Lust, hizo fuerza para quitarse el cuchillo de su palma que logra atravesarlo. Todo esto lo estaba viviendo de nuevo, no lo podía creer, pero cuando recordaba en esa noche había perdido su premio y su castigo _divino_ llego después de la tragedia de Venomania.

Sebastián Michaelis vio un enorme esplendor cuando la noche apenas se estaba representando. Era una multitud de personas con antorchas, todos eran hombres, parientes de todas las doncellas secuestradas, una parte estaba siendo quemada y se trataban de las rosas de Venomania. Los perros que ladraban al sentir ese aroma repugnante y que termino trayendo a todos hasta este lugar. La mansión Hawthome ya tenía su sentencia que iba arder en el mismísimo infierno y consumido por el fuego que iba a emanar de su propia mansión.

 _ **~Flash Black~**_

Lust estaba crucificado en la pared pero esta vez, la propia replica de la espada le había atravesado justo en su pecho. Tosía una y otra vez, expulsando de su boca la acumulación de sangre que subía por su garganta, la espada seguía perforando sus entrañas; sus ojos demoniacos estaban vidriosos, los hilos de sangre se desbordaban sobre pasando su barbilla, hasta manchar aun mas su camisa blanca. Desvió su mirada hacia Lilith, su novia, quien yacía tirada en el suelo: con una espada luminosa que atravesaba su espalda, sus ojos que alguna vez fueron azules, ahora estaban blancos y el color carmesí sobre salía, creando un charco de sangre en el suelo de madera, ese cabello rubio que le encantaba de su parte, estaba teñido de carmesí, al igual que su vestimenta. Miro nuevamente al duque, quien seguía arrastrándose por el suelo, manchando toda la alfombra con su sangre teñida de purpura.

Toda la mansión estaba oscura, las velas se habían apagado con la presencia de los ángeles. Aunque en el patio de adelante; nuevamente los pequeños destellos iluminaban algunas partes de la mansión Venomania, se trataba de una marcha de campesinos enfurecidos y lo que iluminaba un poco las habitaciones del lugar, eran antorchas. La madera fina rechinaba con los pasos apresurados de cada mujer, las que alguna vez pertenecieron al harem de Cherubim Venomania y de Amadeo Lust, las doncellas buscaban la puerta de la entrada, corrían e insultaban al duque, deseándole que se _pudra_ en el infierno por todo lo que hizo, incluyendo cuatro embarazos no deseados. Sobre Lilith estuvo en el harem del duque pero como prueba de inicio del pecado… Ella estuvo dormida por mucho tiempo, hasta ver nuevamente a su pareja. Y ahora, Lilith estaba muerta.

— _Mira lo que causaste Amadeo, mira las consecuencias que obtuvo tu pecador._ _—_ una voz masculina retumbaba por todo el living, el sujeto tenía todo su traje de blanco, las plumas blancas lo rodeaban, este había tomado la forma de una doncella, ¡Pues claro!, se trata de un ángel, que son capaces de engañar a los demonios con su cambio de sexo, ayer pudo haber sido una mujer y hoy es un hombre con traje. Vio de reojo el cuerpo sin vida de Lilith. — _¿Querías esto también?_ _—_ señalaba el cadáver.

— ¡Acaba con mi vida también, así acompaño a Lilith!… ¡Por favor! —exclamo, con voz suplicante. A pesar de haber obtenido lo que quería, no mantuvo mucho la protección de su novia ya fallecida. Una línea curva de _Cinematic Record_ rodeaba el cuerpo de Lilith, de apoco le estaba vaciando todo… ¿Pero quien se atrevió a llevarse su Alma? La rubia fue una humana alguna vez, al parecer su Alma estuvo conservada como parte de los recuerdos…Ella siempre estuvo destinada a morir, desde que dejo a Adam para estar con los demonios.

Ash se giro bruscamente para encontrarse con un shinigami, le molestaba su presencia, pero tenia que admitir que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, aunque este dios de la muerte se trataba de alguien ya un poco mas experimentado, Undertaker. La suciedad y la sangre hacia que la alfombra se tiñera de un extraño color bordo oscuro, casi negro.

— _¡Quémenlo, Quémenlo!_ _—_ las voces de los campesinos eran muy ruidosos para el duque, quien ya estaba contando sus minutos para contener la respiración. Su sentencia ya estaba marcada en la lista de Undertaker.

Cherubim vio a una última joven salir de su mansión, la había reconocido como Gumina: una chica de cabellos verdes e ojos esmeraldas tan intensos y brillosos. Esa mirada reflejaba claramente la palabra _decepción, desilusión._ Si el no hubiera cambiado, podría haber una posibilidad de que terminara con ella ¿Quién sabe?

— ¡Espera, aun no te he dicho que te amo! —grito este, al extender su mano. Creyendo que pudiera alcanzarla pero el sabia que no podía, que ya era demasiado tarde. —Llévate mi Alma…Sálvame del infierno que cree y que no quiero repetir. —dijo, había notado la presencia del shinigami.

De pronto, Venomania sintió algo punzante en su espalda, quizás los humanos no podían verlo pero él si, la guadaña perforaba sus pulmones hasta dejarle un enorme hueco en su espalda; desde ahí, sus recuerdos salía para ser atrapados por su recolector. — _Es una lastima, porque si no hacia esto se iba a quedar con esa tal Gumina._ _—_ hablaba en su mente tras terminar de leer su lista.

—Ya te puedes ir, Ash—hablo el peli plateado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, —Tu no te puedes quedar con este demonio.

— ¿Acaso tu eres el recolector? —pregunto al arquear una ceja. —Solo eres un Dios de la muerte.

—Si y tengo ordenes estrictas de llevarme ese objeto. —decía el shinigami al extender un papel que, demostraba con letras claras de ser el recolector de los objetos del pecado, incluyendo que los ángeles no sean la interrupción de las ordenes al Dios de la muerte.

— _¡Maldición!_ —murmuro en voz baja, Ash estaba irritado, porque su superior le pidió a alguien con mas experiencia en recolectar. —La próxima vez, yo mismo me encargare de hacer tu trabajo…—el ángel no se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa burlona de Undertaker.

—Espero no volver a verte nunca mas…Ash—comento al mirarlo de reojo, su sonrisa burlona se mantenía dibujada en sus labios, llegaba de oreja a oreja. —Ahora tengo que encargarme de Amadeo. —dijo al mirar el cuerpo inmóvil del demonio, que seguía crucificado en la pared. Por unos segundos había visto como Ash mostraba sus grandes e hermosas alas de ángel para salir volando, obviamente se animo a saltar en la planta alta de la mansión; los seres humanos quedaron perplejos al ver a un _ángel caído del cielo._

— ¿Qué me vas hacer? —cuestionaba el mayordomo, tenia una expresión de horror en su rostro. Este veía que Undertaker quitaba la espada que tenia atravesada, su cuerpo caía inmóvil al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza, su sangre purpura se mezclaba con la de Cherubim. El sujeto examinaba en silencio la espada que, era una replica de la misericordia.

La punta de la espada apuntaba hacia el demonio.

—Un castigo _divino,_ el encierro eterno…—respondió entre risitas juguetonas. — _¡No me rendiré, recuperare el Alma de Cherubim para ser mas fuerte y el de mi Lilith!_ _—_ escuchaba como gritaba el demonio. —Por tu culpa, perdiste al ser que mas amabas.

Ya se suponía que iba a resistirse en entrar adentro de la espada.

— ¡Cuando sea libre, buscare a un ser pecaminoso para devorar su Alma! —exclamo a los cuatro vientos como si le estuviera haciendo una promesa a alguien.

—Solo eres un Incubo que quería aprovecharse de todos, incluyendo a tu súcubo, Lilith. —musito Undertaker al levantar la espada por arriba de la cabeza de Lust.

Las manchas de sangre salpicaron parte de las paredes, la sombra reflejaba los movimientos de ambos seres sobrenaturales que luchaban…Hasta que en dicha sombra, reflejo como alguien había sido decapitado.

Poco después, dieron la orden de prender fuego toda la mansión Venomania, al poco tiempo se transformo en una montaña de fuego; los objetos se derretían y se quebraban hasta ser solo cenizas en del infierno lujurioso que se construyo en esa mansión.

Con el pasar de los años, las ruinas del pecaminoso "hogar" formo parte de un recuerdo del pueblo _Asmodean_ y que había sido envuelto con las rosas purpuras y con un lago apodado _demoniaco._ Los campesinos nunca estuvieron orgullosos de su terrible pasado, porque ese mismo pasado causo que algunas doncellas concibieran un _hijo bastardo:_ sin contraer matrimonio, ni siquiera con el duque ya fallecido. La joven que trato de reconstruir todo el pueblo, se llamaba Gumina Glassred, que sus primeros pasos fueron como aristócrata y luego se centro en la política; ella también había sido victima del duque Venomania y tuvo un hijo _no deseado,_ también es reconocida por pintar cuadros donde reflejaban el lado bueno y malo de la persona mencionada…

Asmodean tardo mucho en recuperarse de "la gran mancha purpura" que tenía en su pasado. Aunque las cosas volvieron a cambiar sospechosamente cuando asumió el nuevo duque, Anthony Hawthome.

 _ **~Fin Del Flash Black~**_

Cuando se asomo para quitarle el Alma a Hawthome, algo punzante se penetro atravesando su pecho. Su corazón seguía latiendo. Lust estaba petrificado al sentir la perforación cerca de su corazón. Estaba débil, muy débil pero no fue Sebastián el culpable, en realidad si lo es por ser el portador de la espada. Aunque la puntada que tenia en la espalda fue provocada por la guadaña de Undertaker, quien se apareció atrás. Él tenía una amplia sonrisa, porque sabe que la situación se estaba repitiendo como hace años atrás. A Sebastián se le había guiado para que, pudiera abrir la perla que puede volver a cerrar al sujeto.

Del otro lado del pasillo se podía oír unos delicados rechinidos en el suelo de madera, cada vez esos ruidos se estaban acercando al living, donde estaban todos los presentes. Las mujeres estaban corriendo desesperadas hacia la salida, al final de toda esa multitud de bellas doncellas apareció Grell Sutcliff, arreglando su vestido rojo. Se percato de ver al sepulturero, pero hasta logro ver a William, se estaba encargando de abrirles la puerta a las mujeres.

Todas ellas corrieron hacia la salida. Cada una abrazaba a sus familiares.

Anthony se encontraba ahí, tirado en el suelo. Como si fuera parte de su decoración de animales disecados. La sangre purpura se esparcía por todo su alrededor, perdió a cada una de su harén. Lan- Mao estaba ayudando a Lau, estuvo inconsciente al ser manipulado por William, sus sirvientas huyeron sin verlo, sin ni siquiera ayudarlo; la modista y la campesina corrieron hacia la salida, tratando de dejar todo atrás. Paula estaba petrificada al observar toda la escena que se presentaba, el conde le ordena a su mayordomo que la vuelva a dormir y él lo hace, para que olvide todo…

—El final del pecado. —comento Sutcliff al sonreír de oreja a oreja. Espero cinco minutos para luego reaccionar como una loca desesperada hacia Undertaker, pero su compañero logro noquearlo.

—Lo siento, no se volverá a repetir. —hablo el shinigami con indiferencia. Miro por un segundo al mayordomo. — ¿Qué hacen ustedes todavía aquí? Pueden retirarse.

—Quiero asesinar a Anthony—decía el conde con voz dominante, veía que ese chico seguía agonizando con la perdida de sangre.

—Aviso que ya no será necesario. —contradecía el sepulturero con poco interés, ya suponía que el conde quería vengarse por completo pero en esta ocasión tenia que dejarlo sufrir. —Si fuera ustedes me iría lo más rápido posible. —rio entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestiono Ciel estando irritado. Su mayordomo le hizo una seña de que mire a todos los campesinos. — ¡¿Acaso piensan quemar todo?!

— _¡Quémenlo, que el Diablo se lo lleve! ¡No se merece el perdón de Dios!_

Michaelis empezó a calcular sobre la carga que tenia que llevar: Maylene, Ciel, Lizzy y a Paula. Necesitaba ayuda y pronto.

— _¡Sebastián-sama! —_ dos voces que retumbaron en sus pensamientos se hicieron presentes en la entrada a la mansión. La primera se oía infantil e juvenil, mientras que la segunda voz era un poco más grave, bueno solo un poco, pero ambos estaban preocupados.

—Finian, Bard, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —interrogaba el demonio al fruncir el ceño.

—Llego una carta de la reina, avisando sobre el duque y Tanaka nos entrego la dirección para buscarlos. —respondía Bard, se llevaba su mano izquierda hacia la nuca, se sentía incomodo pero en el fondo estaba horrorizado por lo que estaba viendo. — ¿Qué sucedió en este lugar? —pregunto curioso.

Finian estaba aterrado con la imagen de los campesinos y sus antorchas.

—Se lo explicaremos luego, pero primero necesito que me ayuden a llevar a las doncellas—insinuó Ciel yendo apresurado por las escaleras. El resto de sus sirvientes lo seguían.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se encargaron de ayudar a Lizzy, Maylene y a Paula, la ultima fue ayudada por Bard. Aunque el cocinero quería ayudar a Maylene. Ellas estaban siendo llevadas hacia el carruaje que habían traído Finian e Bard. Muy apurados, ni siquiera miraron al duque y a su mayordomo. Una vez que el conde salió de la mansión Hawthome, pronto iniciaron su viaje de regreso a casa.

— ¡Vámonos rápido, Sebastián! —ordeno.

— _Yes, my lord._

El cinematic record se encargaba de quitar todos los recuerdos a Amadeo e Anthony, pero no se esperaron que hubiera otra presencia mas, cuando llamo su atención fue en el momento donde el duque quería despedirse:

— _¡Espera, todavía no te he dicho que te amo!_ _—_ exclamo Hawthome, extendía su mano y sus lagrimas rozaban su rostro. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Ella lo vio por un segundo y luego cierra la puerta detrás de si misma.

—Que recuerdos, hubieras terminado con ella…—le hablo por ultimo Undertaker, al terminar con su trabajo.

El alma de Lust estaba adentro de la replica, William y Grell se encargarían de llevarlo para que nunca mas se vuelva a repetir. Mientras que el sepulturero terminaría de retirar los cadáveres ya fallecidos.

 _ **~Flash Black~**_

Sus padres la habían obligado a que contraiga matrimonio con el hijo mayor del duque Hawthome, ella no quería porque al ir creciendo a su lado, se dio cuenta de lo cruel que se estaba transformando Frank. Laurie Jones ya conocía al hermano gemelo de su futuro esposo, hasta estuvo enamorada de él. Lo admite por más que lo traten como _Cherubim._ Hace unos días atrás, había descubierto que su prometido estaba pensando en asesinar a su mejor amigo, Anthony. Pobre criatura que se la pasaba encerrado en una jaula por su padre y fue tratado como un sirviente-esclavo de su propio hogar. Ella sola descubrió todo eso, gracias a Frank.

Casi en plena adolescencia, como aproximadamente de doce años. Laurie se había reunido en el bosque nuevamente con su mejor amigo, cerca del lago _demoniaco._ La joven estaba muy preocupada por los planes que tenia el otro gemelo. ¿Qué tenia que hacer?

Cuando se encontraron al final del bosque, ella comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento. Y lo que estaba por hacer se iba a repetir por el resto de su vida. Vio que Frank Hawthome se estaba acercando por detrás de su gemelo, la muchacha trato de disimular su desesperación. Trago secamente, no quería que sucediera esto.

—A-Al fin puedo confesarte mis sentimientos, Laurie—hablo el joven con timidez, no sabia por donde empezar pero tenia que ser directo. — ¡T-Te amo muchísimo, Laurie y n-no quiero que te cases con mi gemelo! —fue noble pero nervioso con sus palabras.

Ella resoplo y miro hacia el cielo soleado, no quería hacer esto pero no le quedaba opción.

—Lo siento. —dijo, negando con la cabeza. Ella tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, por dentro estaba sufriendo porque no quería alejarlo. Nunca quiso hacer esto. —Eres feo, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos… _Cherubim._ Jajaj—contradecía burlándose de él.

—P-Pero Laurie…Y-Yo…—quería decirle algo, pero por dentro estaba sintiendo una terrible puñalada. No creía que hasta ella pudiera burlarse de él, fijándose en su rostro deformado.

— ¡Y-Yo no siento nada por ti: un chico deformado y feo! —reacciono entre lagrimas, su voz se quebrada. Cuando ya no vio la presencia de Frank, se alivio pero sabia que lo estaba haciendo por el bien de Anthony. —Me voy a casar con Frak Hawthome y punto final.

— ¡Te odio a mi gemelo y a ti! —grito molesto, se volteo bruscamente para salir corriendo por donde vino.

— _Anthony, Lo siento._

 _ **~Fin del Flash Black~**_

— _Si, no hubieras cambiado iba a estar a tu lado…_

Poco después, el fuego consumió por completo la mansión Hawthome. No quedo absolutamente nada, la historia se había repetido de nuevo y Asmodean debía recuperarse de esta repetida mancha. Será difícil porque el duque dejó marca a algunas doncellas, el embarazo _no_ deseado. El resto de las fábricas quedo a manos de la familia Jones, porque la reina lo declaro. Todo se estaba por solucionar de apoco. Laurie Jones comenzó a convivir por algunos meses al lado de Victoria, para recuperarse de las atrocidades del duque. Aunque más adelante ella se iría del país para hacer campaña política en otro, quería alejarse lo más que pueda de los recuerdos ya que últimamente fue señalada por ser amiga cercana de Anthony Hawthome.

El resto se fue olvidando por un método que pusieron los shinigamis, en especial, el sepulturero utilizo algunas cenizas para causar olvido en los campesinos. También a los sirvientes de la mansión de la familia Phantomhive, incluyendo a Paula, a Elizabeth, Lan-Mao y a Lau. Los dos últimos mencionados no aparecieron porque sufrían de dolor de cabeza.

Sebastián sabía que Maylene olvidaría su encuentro en aquella hermosa noche, tenia que hacer algo para demostrarle que la quiere, por más que ella se sintiera como ignorada o un estorbo. Él sabe que no es así.

La noche había caído de nuevo. Dentro de la mansión estaba todo oscuro, pocos sectores tenían velas, igual el ambiente en los pasillos estaba oscuro: las cortinas cubrían todas las ventanas del hogar. Los sirvientes de la familia Phantomhive se encontraba descansando, excepto Maylene y Sebastián. El demonio propuso que la señorita Elizabeth y Paula se hospedaran por una semana, solo para que traten de evitar recordar el caso Hawthome. Otra opción no había, a excepción de que el polvo resulte muy efectivo en sus recuerdos.

Michaelis estaba acomodando a su joven amo al lado de la señorita, Elizabeth. Seria la primera vez que ambos adolescentes compartieran el dormitorio sin estar casados, pero no lo decía por _"eso"_ sino por ser tan inocentes al estar juntos en la misma cama. Cuando este los vio cerrar los ojos, sin antes oír un agradecimiento por parte de ellos, fue un alivio saber que todo se haya solucionado. Aunque Lizzy se sorprendió al ver a Ciel con ropa femenina tras haber reaccionado de los encantos del duque. Fue gracioso, sin dudas.

El joven conde bajo por un momento la guardia para darle un tierno beso a su prometida, quería hacerlo después de todo lo que sucedió.

—Buenas noches, Lizzy. —sonrió por lo bajo. — _Buenas noches, Shieru y gracias Sebastián._

—De nada, joven amo y señorita Elizabeth. —dijo al sonreír de lado. Pura ternura eran este par. Sebastián camino lentamente hacia las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso, en las habitaciones ya de los empleados. El iluminaba su camino con la vela, apenas abrió la puerta de una habitación; sonrió por lo bajo. Su mirada demoniaca se posaba a la suave tez de la pálida piel de ella que, brillaba con la luz nocturna de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana: iluminando sectores de su cuarto, la cama y el ropero. Sin sus anteojos redondos parecía tener otra personalidad fría e ruda, a veces se podría decir de pocas palabras pero al colocárselos suele ser un poco torpe e tierna.

Se quedo observando en silencio, trato de ser lo mas discreto posible pero le molesto oír un rechinido incomodo para oídos sensibles. La pelirroja voltea ligeramente hacia atrás, sonríe al verlo aunque en si, cree que es una sorpresa.

— ¿Sebastián- san? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto curiosa, chocaba sus dedos con timidez.

—Me disculpo por aparecer a estas horas pero quería entregarle algo…—respondió sereno, se tomo su tiempo para buscar bajo su manga una delicada rosa roja. Al entregárselo, ella se puso colorada. — Quería dártelo antes pero estuve muy ocupado. —comento. Veía que la joven olía la delicada rosa.

—M-Muchas gracias, Sebastián-san —agradecía con timidez y manteniendo ese rubor en sus mejillas.

—Por lo que veo no puedes dormir ¿Cierto? —musito este al caminar desapercibido hacia la ventana iluminada.

—S-Si. —tartamudeo.

— ¿Por qué? Deberías descansar, mañana será otro día de trabajo. —hablo sin ni siquiera mirarla. — ¿Te preocupa algo?

Maylene negaba con la cabeza, en realidad ella trataba de hacer memoria, sentía que olvido algo muy importante.

—Solo pienso que olvide algo. —contesto, trago en seco. La joven estaba nerviosa.

Michaelis volteo para mirarla una vez más, sus ojos cafés querían enfocarse en esos ojos color avellana. Simplemente se ve hermosa, aunque el atuendo no era el mismo que utilizo en la mansión. Este atuendo era una camisa suelta y unos pantalones largos e sueltos. Se acerco y apoyaba su frente contra la de ella: no era incomodo para él, aunque la pelirroja no podía creer que lo tenía tan cerca. Sus alientos cálidos chocaban por sus bocas poco abiertas, la a proximidad entre ellos le llamaba...

La sirvienta se distancio negando con la cabeza y pestañando dos veces, todo podía ser un sueño, cree que esta soñando con el mayordomo.

— _¿Sucede algo, Maylene?_ _—_ pregunto Sebastián estando desconcertado por el comportamiento de la joven.

—N-No, solo quiero creer que estoy soñando de nuevo. —contesto nerviosa. Maylene se volvió a sentar en su cama.

El demonio se burlo por lo bajo, tenia que hacerla reaccionar de que todo esto no se trataba de un sueño, pero ya suponía que diría eso.

—No es un sueño, Maylene. —le contradecía. Vio que estuvo pestañando dos veces, seguía riéndose un poco de lo tierna que se veía en este momento.

Se acerco nuevamente para acorralarla quedando sobre ella y entre las sabanas. Sus labios ya estaban unidos y se movían al unir otro beso, sin dudas era poco creíble que sucediera esto pero estaba pasando y esto la sorprendió. Michaelis se quitaba los guantes para tocar esa suave piel pecadora y tentadora; ella resoplo complacida.

— _T-Te amo Sebastián- san, desde el primer momento en que te vi._ —le susurraba en el oído al haberse separado por unos segundo de los labios tentadores del demonio.

—Te amo Maylene. —decía. La abrazaba con fuerza para continuar besándola, — _Eres y serás mi locura, mi adicción: te amo tanto que no se como demostrarlo sin que, el bocchan se burle de un demonio corrompido por el amor. —_ sus pensamientos hablaban por sí mismos, con cada beso pausado que hacia este. Quizás en algún momento le dirá toda clase de sensaciones e emociones que tiene al estar al lado de una humana, aparte de su bocchan que solo quiere poseer su Alma. En cambio, con Maylene las sensaciones de posesión y los sentimientos que apenas estaba experimentando era mas en corazón, cuerpo y Alma.

Sus manos se entrelazaban en la oscuridad, sus besos seguían uniéndose y los recorridos de tacto entre pieles seguían siendo tan placenteros como aquella vez en el encuentro que sucedió en la mansión Hawthome. La luna y las estrellas serian testigos de cada unión que tendrán en cada noche y a partir de ahora.

Entre susurros placenteros, una voz masculina volvió a repetir la palabra. Cuando despierten todo seria diferente, no habría necesidad de fingir excepto si, se tratara de Ciel Phantomhive pero ese tema se charlaría en otro momento, ahora solo se trataba de Sebastián y Maylene que a partir de ahora comienza su relación…

— _Te amo, Maylene._

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Quizás haya algunas cosas que no este ni en el manga y mucho menos en el anime, pero bueno mi loca idea fue este fanfic xD jajaja... Bueno, sobre Nina ella si esta en el manga y en el anime no aparece, ella es la modista de Elizabeth y de Ciel :D supongo que eso lo saben jejeje. En fin, sobre las estrofas son partes de algunas canciones de ciertas bandas, Breaking Benjamin y Skillet. Hice un pequeño crossover con la saga de Mal de Vocaloid, bueno, lo digo por el nombre de Gumina y de Cherubim Venomania :D eso quería explicar jejej.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cursi?**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer,** _Angelsofshadows, LadyRavenCrow, KmiV, VikaDan y Mihaela-Taka._ **Les agradezco muchísimo por seguir este fanfic capaz escriba sobre ellos dos mas adelante pero ya como un long fic**

* * *

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H ©**


End file.
